Evolution
by GCC Human Being
Summary: After graduation Jeff and Annie evolve into something more. Finished
1. Home

_**Disclaimer: **I obviously don't own Community.  
**A/N: **This chapter was inspired by the song "Home" by Edward Sharpe and the Magnetic Zeros. It's also the song that Community used when Jeff and Annie had their debate kiss. Anyway, I love Jeff and Annie together, so enjoy! :)_

* * *

Chapter 1: Home

Britta looked stunning. Her wedding dress was a simple but beautiful. It was caped sleeved with a sweetheart neckline. The sleeves were lace and the back was too. Her dress was long but had no train and fit Britta perfectly. In her hair was a white headband which held her veil, her hair was left down, but each blonde curl was perfectly placed. As she walked down the aisle with her father Annie smiled at Britta. Annie took her beautiful bouquet as her father handed her off to Troy, who at this point was crying tears of happiness.

Annie held the bouquet against her tiffany blue satin bridesmaids dress as Troy and Britta said their "I do's." On the brides side there was Annie, and Shirley and on the Grooms side there was Britta's brother, Jeff, Abed, and Pierce. It was a relatively small wedding and because Britta and Troy didn't invite a whole lot of people, they were able to have their wedding in a beautiful outdoor venue in San Francisco.

In the middle of the ceremony Jeff smiled at Annie. Annie smiled back. Wedding made her extremely happy, especially when they were her best friend's wedding. They focused their attention back to Troy and Britta when the rings were exchanged. Once they were pronounced man and wife everyone applauded as they walked down the aisle.

The reception was held in at a county club. It was light, airy, and decorated beautifully. After the MC introduced Britta's family, Troy's family, Annie, Shirley, Pierce, Jeff, Abed, and finally Britta and Troy, everyone settled into their tables. Britta and Troy sat the study group next to them. Before dinner started Abed made a speech as Troy's best man. Between the dinner courses Jeff made a fantastic speech for the happy couple, Pierce made a surprisingly less offensive speech than everyone expected, Annie spoke as Britta's made of honor, Shirley gave a heartwarming speech about how happy she was that Troy and Britta were now married, and Britta's parents and Troy's parents also spoke as there was a slide show playing with baby pictures and home videos. After a delicious dinner the dancing began.

All eyes were on Britta when she danced with her new husband and then her father. More and more people filtered to the dance floor. Shirley danced with her husband Andre, and then Jeff. Annie danced with Abed and then Pierce, and when the cha-cha slide came on the whole study group came out to dance. Britta rested her head on Troy's shoulder as they danced to a slow song when Jeff interrupted.  
"May I?" Jeff asked Troy.  
"Of course," Troy smiled at Britta and then walked away, to go dance with Annie.  
"Well, Mrs. Barns. Does that sound weird?"  
"I'm hyphenating Winger," she replied while grabbing one of Jeff's hands and resting the other on his shoulder.  
Jeff laughed, "Shocker," Jeff paused, "I can't believe you're actually married."  
"I can't either, I always told myself I wasn't going to get married, but I guess when you meet the right person it all makes sense."  
They continued to dance and they chatted but Jeff thought about what Britta had just said. Her comment just stuck with him. It just made him think. He went to sit down after Britta kissed him on the cheek and Abed asked to dance with her; as soon as he did Annie ran over and sat down too.

"Enjoying yourself?" Annie asked.  
"Yeah it's really nice. Britta sure does know how to plan a wedding… Hey, what time is it?"  
Annie checked her phone, "Totally this is amazing, and its 9:15 we've got time before we head out."  
Annie and Jeff began their twenty hour drive together a few nights ago for the wedding. They were going to head back at eleven and stop at a hotel about four hours away after the wedding.

It' was quite for a moment until Jeff stood up and offered her his hand.  
"Dance Milady?"  
Annie didn't respond but smiled and took Jeff's hand and they walked out to the dance floor.  
Annie rested her hand on his shoulder as they began to sway with the music. Jeff wouldn't deny that Annie looked beautiful tonight. She wore a long, tiffany blue strapless dress that reviled her delicate collarbone. Her hair chestnut brown hair was pulled back into a simple, elegant updo. She wore set of white pearls around her neck and had on a pair of matching earrings. Annie looked stunning.

"You look beautiful tonight," Jeff smiled.  
"Thanks, you don't look to bad yourself," Annie smiled back at him. Annie wasn't lying. He was wearing a black tuxedo with a white shirt under. His tie matched the color of Annie's dress and so did his boutonniere.  
They swayed back and forth until Jeff whispered to Annie, "Can I twirl you?"  
"You want to twirl me?"  
"Yes," Jeff responded and he and Annie both laughed while Jeff raised his arm and Annie twirled under it.  
Annie came back to Jeff and readjusted to where her hands rested on Jeff's arms has he held her waist.  
"You know Jeff, you're the man you're supposed to lead me," Annie smiled as they kept swaying.  
The both sighed.  
"How long do you want to drive for?" Annie asked.  
"If we leave at eleven tonight, we can be a Reno at three AM."  
"So four hours tonight?"  
"Yeah, that sounds good," Jeff responded while still swaying with Annie.  
"Oh, I think Troy and Britta are going to cut the cake!" Annie dragged Jeff with her to fetch her phone to get a picture of the two newlyweds stuffing each other's faces with cake. The cake was only a few feet away from the table where Troy, Britta, and the rest of the study group sat. The cake was three tired and was covered in white fondant with the same tiffany blue piping. The topper was a silver, elegant "B&T." Troy and Britta smeared cake all over each other's face. Laughing they both kissed, with their faces still covered in cake. After Annie snapped a picture of the two, she went to go sit back down. And Jeff joined her with two plates of cake.

As they ate, Britta and Troy laughed with the members of the study group.

As everyone was finishing up their cake, the DJ was calling all of the single ladies to the floor so Britta could throw the bouquet. Annie wasn't really trying to catch it, but she did anyway. As Annie walked back to, Jeff was laughing at her as he got up for the garter toss.

"Britta I'm sure you already know this but you look beautiful tonight."  
"Aw thanks Annie!" Britta hugged Annie.  
"Troy's a lucky man," Annie teased.  
"Oh shut up," Britta paused "So what time are you and Jeff leaving?"  
"Probably around eleven."  
"Oh, Troy and I planning on heading out of here at eleven."  
"Where are you staying tonight?"  
"At a Marriot," Britta smiled  
"What time does you're cruise leave for Hawaii?"  
"Tomorrow at four."  
"You're going to have so much fun!" Annie squealed.  
"I know, I can't wait," Britta smiled.  
"Well I've got to go. My new husband has to get a garter of my leg." Britta laughed.

The garter that Troy retrieved with his teeth and then flung across the room ended up hitting Abed in the face. Jeff walked back to where Annie was sitting to tease her about being the next one to get married. Jeff and Annie began reminisce about events at Greendale. They remembered the time that they were expelled, the time that Shirley delivered a baby during the Anthropology final, when Shirley was married in the study room, when Troy proposed, and even when Pierce thought he was a wizard on April fools, other events that led up to their graduation only a short month ago in May.

"And then when Troy and Abed had the whole school in a Pillow war!" Annie was cracking up with Jeff.  
"Or when we solved the yam murder!" Jeff responded and Annie almost snorted.  
"Ah, Greendale was fun," Annie said taking a sip of her wine.

At around ten forty five, everyone gathered outside to send the newlyweds off in a cute, antique, car white throwing tiffany blue rose petals. Britta and Troy both waved to everyone as Troy held the car door open for his wife. As they drove away Annie went to go find Jeff.

"You ready?" Annie asked Jeff.  
"Yup, I'm going to change though."  
"Yeah me too, met at your car in ten?"  
"Sounds good."

Annie and Jeff walked to his car to grab a change of clothes and she went back to find the restroom. She walked out in a cute red sundress. Carrying her dress in a garment bag, she took off her heals and ran to Jeff's Lexus. Jeff had changed into a pair of jeans and a simple black v-neck. She carefully placed her dress in the back seat of the car, pulled her phone and iPod out of her bag and headed to the front seat. Jeff held the car door open for Annie.

"Milady."  
"Milord," She smiled at him and slid into his car.  
Jeff walked over to the driver's seat and started the car.  
Jeff noticed that she had her iPod in her hand, "the AUX cable is in the consol if you want to play your music," he paused "but you know the rules."  
"No county, no Adele, and no Justin Bieber," Annie repeated.  
Annie plugged in her iPod, as the song "Home" by Edward Sharpe and the Magnetic Zeros played softly in the background as Jeff pulled onto the highway.  
"I love this song," Annie announced.  
"Me too," Jeff agreed  
"You do?" Annie was shocked that Jeff liked a song as cute as this song.  
_"Alabama, Arkansas I do love my ma and pa, not the way I do love you," _Annie belted out off key.  
"_Holy moley, me-oh-my, you're the apple of my eye, girl I never loved one like you," _Jeff responded to the duet.  
"You know the words?" Annie exclaimed and laughed.  
Jeff nodded, "Yes, I love this song, I already told you."  
Annie smiled, "That's kinda adorable."  
"What? This song brings back good memories."  
They paused for a moment before belting out the chorus, "_Home, let me come home, home is whenever I'm with you. Home let me come hoooomme, home is whenever I'm with you."  
_They both laughed at their ugly singing voices.

The song ended and Annie sighed, "Did you have fun tonight?"  
"Yes, the wedding great."  
"I know, it was beautiful," Annie paused, "I'm so happy Britta and Troy finally tied the knot."  
"You're next," Jeff teased.  
"Jeff! Just because I caught the bouquet doesn't mean anything!"  
"Oh you're so getting married next. Bouquet or not, my money's on you."  
"Shut up!" Annie was laughing.  
"Actually I thought you were going to be the first to get married out of the group, besides Shirley. But then Britta and Troy surprised us."  
Annie rolled her eyes at Jeff and looked at the window "Do you want to get married?"  
"We'll see," Jeff paused, "originally I didn't want to be married or have kids, but ever since Greendale I've given it a second thoughts."  
"Why?"  
"Well I guess having the study group as my family made me realize that I actually want a family."  
"Wow, Jeff Winger getting married?"  
Jeff rolled his eyes, "Shut up Annie."  
Annie laughed.  
"You'd be a good husband."  
"Seriously?" Jeff laughed.  
"Yeah! You're fun, you're honest, you're not the 'make me a sandwich' type, and you can communicate, you know how to please a woman too. All you need is the girl." Annie laughed a little.  
"You'd be a good wife."  
"Really?" Annie was flattered.  
"Sure you would Annie. You're compassionate, honest, smart, you get things done, and you care about people's feelings."  
Annie smiled at Jeff, "Thank you."  
Jeff just chuckled.

What Britta had said to Jeff was all coming back. Maybe he didn't want to be married, but the right person can change everything. If, _if _he wanted to get married, he would have to talk to Britta some more about how she changed her mind. She was originally siding with Jeff on the fact that marriage is stupid but now she was someone's wife.

Jeff snapped back to reality where he was driving and where Annie had just placed her legs on the dashboard. Jeff checked the time, it had already been forty five minutes.  
"It's eleven forty five," Jeff announced.  
"Your point?"  
"You know what Troy and Britta are doing…" Jeff teased.  
Annie uncrossed her legs and took her left leg and kicked Jeff's right shoulder. "Ew, Jeff!"  
Jeff laughed.

Jeff and Annie talked more about times at Greendale. Annie filled Jeff in about the time that Britta kissed another girl because Jeff wasn't there for that and Britta didn't talk too much about it. Jeff told Annie all about the time he was living in his car. They reminisced on saving the dean, and all of the dean's crazy costumes. They talked all about their KFC space adventure, the STD fair, the "Gay Bash," and the day Troy proposed to Britta. Troy proposed to Britta in the middle of their last year at Greendale after a dance recital. Britta said yes and then the rest of the group went out to dinner together to celebrate.

At about one AM Annie feel asleep. Annie's iPod was still playing and Jeff grabbed it at and switched the song back to "Home," the song Annie and Jeff belted out earlier. He smiled as he looked at Annie while the song softly started playing. That song for some reason made him think of Annie. It almost reminded him that Annie would be there for him, no matter what. He switched the song to repeat and hummed along until he arrived at the Springhill Suites Marriot hotel in Reno at three AM.

"Annie," Jeff stopped the car as he reached over and shook her lightly. "Annie? You up." His voice was almost melodic. "Annie we're here."  
"Hmm?" Annie stat up and rubbed her eyes.  
"We're here Milady," he smiled at her.  
"Oh, right," Annie said unbuckling her seatbelt. The two got out of the car and went to check in. Annie grabbed a breath mint in hopes that it would wake her up. She tuned out Jeff's talking to the receptionist. She grabbed her luggage and headed to the elevator.

"Annie wait up," Jeff called behind her.  
"Oh, sorry," She said holding the elevator.  
"Hey, they only had three rooms left, all of which only have one bed… is that okay? If not you can take the bed and I can-"  
"Jeff, its fine. I'm too tired to care, it'll be fine."  
On their way up to San Francisco they shared a room but had separate beds. It wasn't awkward sharing a room with Jeff. He was very respectful of Annie and her privacy, so Annie figured sharing a queen sized bed wouldn't be that big of a deal.

They opened the door to their fourth floor hotel room. As promised there was only one bed, but the suite was plenty big.

"Are you going to shower now or in the morning?" Jeff asked Annie.  
"Now," Annie groaned setting her luggage up on the luggage rack opening her suitcase to get out pajamas, underwear, and a plastic bag which held her showering things. She walked past the sink and into the small bathroom. She shut the door and undressed. As she waited for the water to heat up she took out her updo that was falling out of her hair. She slipped into her hot shower, it wasn't until she was washing her hair did she fully wake up. When she finished washing her body she was about reach to turn the water off when she realized _I'm sharing a bed with Jeff Winger tonight. _She started to breath heavily.  
"Relax Annie," she whispered to herself. "Just relax, it'll be fine."  
Instead of turning off the water she reached for her razor, "Wait, I shaved before the wedding. I'm fine" she told herself. Jeff interrupted her train of thought.  
"Annie you okay?"  
"I'm fine!" She yelled over the sound of the water until she turned it off. "Sorry!" She stepped out of the shower and onto the cold tile floor. Grabbing a towel she quickly dried her body off. She hunched over to dry her hair. She slipped on a bra and her underwear and then put on some sleep shorts and an old tee shirt. She normally didn't sleep in a bra, but because she was with Jeff with her, she did.

She walked out with her hair in a towel and went to go brush her teeth. Jeff walked past her and into the shower. As Annie finished brushing her teeth she took the towel off her head and grabbed her comb and combed the knots out of her hair. Too lazy to dry her hair, she walked over to the bed and picked a side. She flipped up the comforter on the left side of the bed and crawled in. Meanwhile Jeff was having a similar dilemma as Annie did in the shower. _Annie Edison and I are going to sleep in the same bed tonight… be cool man, just calm down_. He thought.

Jeff walked out of the bathroom with just a tee shirt on and his underwear. She lay down staring at the ceiling; she tried to take long slow breaths to avoid hyperventilating as Jeff finished brushing his teeth and walked over to Annie. _Jeff Winger and I are going to sleep in the same bed. _She thought.

Jeff turned off the lights and suddenly both of them were trying not to hyperventilate. Annie shut her eyes. She tried to imagine that she was back in her apartment which she now shared with just Abed. But it didn't work, she knew where she was, sleeping next to Jeff. As Jeff got situated in bed, he called out to Annie:  
"Goodnight Annie," he whispered.  
"Goodnight Jeff," she whispered back.  
Through out the night she gravitated from facing the wall at the very edge of the bed towards Jeff. In the middle of the night Jeff woke up lying on his back with Annie's head resting on his chest and her hand grasped his shirt. He gently wrapped his arm around Annie's sleeping body. Jeff couldn't help but smile as he fell back asleep. It would be a lie if he said he didn't hoped this would happen.

Annie woke up in the middle of the night too. She felt warmth from under her head. She felt someone else's legs against hers. And lastly she felt a hand on her back. She didn't know how she got to this position but all she could think was: _This is Jeff Winger. I feel asleep with Jeff Winger. I'm cuddling with Jeff Winger._ She started to move off of Jeff to save herself from the embarrassment that would follow that morning but then Jeff's arm pulled her back.

They woke up roughly around nine. This was more than Annie normally slept, however Jeff on the other hand could sleep all day if he wanted. Annie felt Jeff start to stir underneath her and she moved around on top of him.

"Morning Milady."  
"Good morning Milord."

Annie got up from the position she was in and slipped out of bed. Jeff however didn't move, he just thought about what Britta said about marriage. He couldn't help but smile a little. His smile widened as he realized that Annie, _his _Annie was the first girl he's fallen asleep with, but not slept with. Normally the thought of sleeping with other women made him uneasy. But this didn't bother him. Annie wasn't other women.


	2. Splash

_**Disclaimer: **I obviously don't own Community.  
**A/N: **I've had this idea in my head for a while now but I thought I'd incorporate it into my story. Anyway, enjoy :)  
_

* * *

Chapter 2: Splash

Four days after Jeff and Annie got home was a disgustingly hot day at the end June. Annie went on her normal everyday jog in the morning. Even before the sun hit the middle of the sky, it was extremely hot. When she stepped back in her apartment she yelled out to Abed.  
"Abed?" No response. Annie rolled her eyes as she went to check the pillow fort, "Abed!"  
Annie looked around the apartment. A note in the kitchen caught her eye.

_Out filming, see you tonight._

Annie sighed. She really wanted to go to the pool with Abed today. It was too pretty to be inside, but too hot to just go to the park. Annie pulled her phone out from between her hip and her yoga pants. She looked though her contact list.

"Not Britta or Troy, They're still on their honeymoon… Shirley…" She didn't really want to go with Shirley but she put her name in the back of her mind. "Ew, I'm _not_ hanging out in a two piece around Pierce… Abed can't… Jeff!"

She taped on Jeff's name to send him a text message.

_Hey u wanna go swimming today?_

* * *

Jeff lounged around his apartment. He didn't have anything planned for today. He just planned on doing nothing. It sounded boring, and it was. Jeff flipped though channels on his TV.

"Of course there's nothing on," he mumbled.

His phone lit up on the corner of the coffee table. It was a text massage from Annie.

_Hey u wanna go swimming today?_

Jeff had nothing on his agenda, and swimming did seem like a nice idea. And it's not like he would admit it, but Annie in a Bikini? He typed a response to Annie:

_Sure what time?_

* * *

Annie put her phone on the counter and fished through the cabinets for a glass. She walked over to the sink to fill up her glass with water when her phone vibrated.

_Sure what time?_

She looked at the time, 10:34.

_Wanna meet at the Greendale Park pool at 11?_

* * *

Jeff responded to her text:

_Sounds good :)_

Greendale Park was walking distance from Annie's apartment. Annie threw on a bright coral, ruffled, bandeau swim top with matching bottoms. She picked out blue sundress to throw over. She found pair of black Old Navy rubber flip-flops. She found a tote bag where she threw her phone, towel, sunscreen, wallet, and sunglasses. She locked up the apartment and started to walk over to the park.

Jeff found his grey swim trunks and a white tee-shirt. He put his sunglasses on his head, grabbed his wallet, keys, phone, a towel, and sprayed some sunscreen on and locked up. He walked down to his car and drove down to Greendale Park.

Greendale Park was nice, quaint, and actually pretty big. It had a few sports courts, soccer field, a pool, volleyball court, a playground and some nature paths. The address was pretty nice too. The homes were all small, suburban houses around the park, one of which was now owned by Troy and Britta.

The pool wasn't too crowded, there were some kids playing around in the shallow end, and a few teenagers trying to tan.

Annie found a lawn chair and laid her towel down and reached in her bag for her sunscreen. She smeared some sunscreen all over her legs and arms. Jeff entered the pool area and spotted Annie pulling her sundress off reviling her body. Jeff walked over.

"Milady," Jeff nodded at Annie with a smile.  
"Milord."  
"How are you today?" Jeff asked while putting towel down on a lawn chair beside Annie's.  
"Good, just really bored," Annie said while trying to put sunscreen on her back.  
"You need help?" Annie nodded as Jeff took the sunscreen into his own hands.  
He lathered sunscreen his hands and rubbed sunscreen on her back. This act turned into more of a massage. His hands found her shoulders and focused his attention to kneading her upper back with his thumbs. His hands worked their way from her neck to the small of her back in a rhythmic pattern. Annie let out a quite groan. She wasn't going to lie it felt pretty amazing. Her mind slipped to thoughts of the debate, the last day of school first year, the wedding, sharing a bed… But then she remembered that a.) They were in public and b.) This wasn't a massage.  
"That's good Jeff…" Annie took a small step away and turned around to face Jeff. "Thanks," she started to blush. She would have lied if she said she didn't enjoy her little massage.  
"Do you want me to do you…" Annie paused for a moment thinking about how dirty that sounded, "Put sunscreen on your back…"  
"Oh, no, I'm fine I put some on before I left."  
Annie turned red and after a long awkward pause Jeff started to taunt Annie.  
"So are you going to jump in the pool or are you going to ease your way in."  
"I'd rather not jump in." Annie looked at Jeff while taking off her shoes.  
"Wimp," Jeff said while pulling off his shirt.  
"Hey! I'm not a wimp I just don't like-," Annie didn't get to finish her sentence. Jeff threw one arm over Annie's shoulder and his arm grabbed Annie from behind her knees. Annie protesting by squealing and kicking as Jeff ran and jumped into six feet of water.

The two welcomed the icy water on the scorching hot day. Their heads popped up as Annie, splashed Jeff. Jeff just laughed at Annie who was slightly pissed at Jeff for taking her with him in the water. When Annie got a little pouty, it was adorable to Jeff. And in retrospect, Jeff realized that was probably why Annie got her way most of the time, she was so cute when she was upset.

"Jeff!"  
"Sorry I had to," Jeff chuckled.  
Annie lay on her back and splashed Jeff with her feet, "Jerk," she laughed.  
They floated to the shallow part of the pool while they splashed each other. Once they could both stand comfortably Annie began discussing childhood pool games.

"Did you ever play colors growing up?" Annie asked Jeff.  
"What the hell is 'colors'?"  
"I guess not… okay well think of a color."  
"Blue."  
"You're not supposed to tell me! Think of another color."  
"Oh, I've got it."  
"Okay what you're going to do is hold me." Seriously, was she screwing with him?  
Annie swam over to Jeff as she wrapped her hands around his neck and he hoisted her up by the back her knees and his arm wrapped around her back.  
"Okay…" Jeff was skeptical that this was even a game.  
"I'm going to say a color and if I'm wrong you're going to dunk me. If I'm right you're going to flip me underwater… Got it?"  
"Got it."  
They looked at each other for a long moment. Annie smiled a little. Then she remembered that they were playing a game, and he was not just holding her.  
"Uh… okay, orange?" Jeff plunged Annie backwards.  
"Red?"  
"Green?"  
"Purple?"  
"Yellow?" Jeff flipped Annie underwater. As much as Jeff would hate to admit, he liked that game, for pretty obvious reasons. He contemplated changing his color so something like "Robins egg blue" so Annie wouldn't guess it so fast.

After playing two more rounds of that game, more people started to show up.  
"What time is it?" Jeff asked Annie.  
Annie squinted at the clock in the entrance to the pool center, "Uh… it looks like Noon."  
Had they already been there for an hour?  
"What a float or something?" Annie asked Jeff, "The rental place opened."  
The park had a place where you could check out water guns, floats, tubes and any other pool toys.  
"Uh, sure?"  
"Okay I'll be right back."  
Annie stepped out of the pool. Jeff couldn't help where his mind went. Annie's fingers ran though her hair as she got out of the pool. It was like watching a Victoria's Secret swimsuit commercial, but ten times hotter because Annie was ten feet away from him. _Stop it man, not cool. Look away. _Jeff finally tore his eyes away from Annie.

A few moments later Annie brought back two inner tubes. Annie tossed one to Jeff and the other she put in the pool and jumped into it with her legs hanging out. Jeff went underwater and popped up in the middle of his tube.

"So…" Annie started.  
"So…?"  
"You enjoying yourself?" Annie asked.  
"Yeah, beats staying home with nothing to watch on TV."  
"Yeah, Abed was filming something today so I would have stayed home all day too."  
"Do you want to eat after since we're _clearly _busy."  
"Yeah!" Annie may have sounded a bit too eager.  
"How's apartment life minus Troy and Britta?"  
"A lot more relaxed and quite," She giggled, "It's going to be weird without them now though."  
"How's Abed holding up without his best friend."  
"He's okay. I think he's happy that their moving in not too far away from us. And Troy reassured Abed that just because he's married doesn't mean that have to stop having 'adventures'."  
Annie sighed as her head lolled back.

After a while of relaxing Annie and Jeff went to check their phones, Jeff saw her type a message then put her phone down. As he was checking his messages, his phone vibrated. It was twitter.

_At the pool with **jeffwinger**! :) #summertime _

"You tweeted me?"  
"Yeah, why not?"  
"Come over here," Jeff said opening up the camera on his phone.  
Annie walked over to Jeff. They smiled together as Jeff snapped a photo.

Jeff typed up a quick message then Annie's phone vibrated.

_Just threw **annieedison90** in the pool. #winning twitterpic.4gmX7A68_

"Seriously, _winning_?" Annie rolled her eyes.  
"Well, I did throw you in…" Jeff smirked, "And well YOLO."  
"Shut up Jeff, you sound like an idiot."  
Annie laughed at fact that Jeff just said "YOLO," otherwise known as You Only Live Once, and clicked on the picture.  
"Aw, that's a good picture."  
"I know I'm so photogenic."  
"Pig."

After hours of water gun fights, jumping off diving board, lounging around and chatting Jeff and Annie picked up their things and left. It was about three when they left the pool, having not eaten anything Jeff and Annie were famished.

"Ever been to Five Guys?" Jeff asked Annie after settling in his car.  
"What is it?"  
"Guess not… it's a burger place. It's about fifteen minutes from here. It's _really_ good."  
"Okay let's do that!"  
Jeff drove Annie to the burger place and ordered for him and Annie. Jeff handed Annie a cup and asked for a Dr. Pepper. Annie went to go fill up drinks, one with Dr. Pepper and the other with a Coke. Jeff took the table number and found Annie sitting in a booth.

"I got you classic hamburger, it has everything on it."  
"Great!" Annie took a sip of her ice cold Coke.  
"So Milady."  
"Yes Milord…"  
"When are you celebrating your birthday? It was back in December and you said you were going to have a little 'get together'…"  
"Oh I dono."  
"Well what do you want to do?"  
"I guess just hang out with the study group. I just haven't gotten around to it, obviously." Annie started fiddling with her straw.  
"Noted."  
"Wait what?"

There were interrupted when their food came out Annie and Jeff stuffed their faces with their greasy hamburger. Jeff was right, the burger was delicious. Jeff and Annie laughed over lunch, they talked about the wedding and Troy and Britta.

"Well I've actually never been in a wedding." Jeff admitted.  
"No way!"  
"Yeah, I've been to some but I never actually stood in one. Have you?"  
"Yeah, my aunt got remarried, and I was her bridesmaid. And when my uncle got married when I was seven, I was the flower girl."  
"That's adorable!"  
Annie blushed, "Well did you have fun at the wedding?"  
"Oh yeah it was a fun few days we spent up there. Thankfully Britta didn't turn into a Bridezilla," Jeff paused, "and thankfully I didn't scare you away."  
"What would have scared me away?"  
"Well we drove up together, and we spent two nights in the same hotel room. One night we didn't have separate beds…"  
"Oh, yeah. No, you didn't scare me off Jeff, it was… it was fine."  
"Well you're a good bed buddy."  
Annie head snapped up, she turned bright red. "Um yeah, I'm, uh, I'm sorry… about that."  
Jeff laughed, "Don't worry, you're nice company Annie."  
"Thanks… Jeff."  
"I'm just saying I'd rather share a bed with you rather than Abed or Pierce." He shuddered.  
Annie grimaced at the mental image and laughed.

_Why did I have to bring that up?_ Jeff wondered to himself

_Well that was significantly awkward, _Annie was pretty embarrassed.

They wrapped up their lunch and Jeff drove Annie home discussing the idiotic teenagers who were on MTV's Sixteen and Pregnant.

Annie sat on her couch and pulled out her phone to check her messages. Then her Twitter alert went off.

_Great day with **annieedison90** :) #YOLO #stillwinning_

She smiled at the tweet, then rolled her eyes at the hash tag, and went to go look at the picture from earlier today. She saved it to her phone and decided to make it her wallpaper.

She went back to her Twitter fed and wrote Jeff:

_Whatever **jeffwinger**. but thanks for coming out today, and for lunch #yum #happytweet_

* * *

Jeff smiled at the tweet and went to the picture he took earlier. It was a cute picture so Jeff decided to replace his background which was a freebie picture of a lake that came with his phone, to the picture of him with Annie. He looked at his phone with his new background but not for long he had an idea and found Shirley's cell phone number and dialed it.

"Hello Jeffrey!"  
"Shirley, Annie's birthday is December twentieth. And she still hasn't celebrated it with us."  
"Correct…"  
"I'm going to throw her a surprise party Shirley, she'll never expect it now! What to help?"  
"I'll make brownies!" Shirley squealed into the phone as Jeff moved the phone away from his ear.  
"I take that as a yes."


	3. Birthday

_**Disclaimer: **I obviously don't own Community  
**A/N: **For whatever reason this chapter took me a long time to write. I'm sorry I'm just now getting to posting it, but I'm glad you guys are liking my story so far! Thanks again and reviews are always welcome :)_

* * *

Chapter 3: Birthday

Jeff and Shirley worked vigorously in planning Annie's surprise twenty third birthday. He came up with the idea on the twenty seventh and the party was to be on a Saturday on the thirteenth of July, he wanted to do the sixth but Britta and Troy weren't going to be back in time. Jeff only threw one other surprise party before, but he still wanted help. Shirley came over the next day to help Jeff plan.

Jeff and Shirley sent out text messages to their old study group, everyone but Annie of course. Everyone planed on attending. Once the group found out, it became a group effort. Shirley was in charge of baking the cake and other desserts, Jeff offered up his apartment, Britta promised to come early and set up, Abed was in charge of getting the pizza and pasta from Pizza Hut and keeping the thirteenth open on Annie's calendar, Troy's job was to get alcohol and party hats, and Pierce's job was to bring board games.

Everyone was excited for Annie's party, but Jeff's excitement couldn't be contained. On that Friday before the party Jeff texted Annie and asked she was doing anything on Saturday. He knew the answer was no because of Abed's help in keeping Annie available. She responded with an expected:  
_no why?_

_We should hang out._

_Oh okay sound good :)_

Perfect.

* * *

Jeff picked Annie up at five, on their way to see a "movie."

"Oh crap Annie I forgot my wallet at home, do you mind if we stop my apartment and pick it up?"  
"No not at all."  
Jeff pulled into his parking space. He told everyone to park far away from his building so Annie wouldn't be suspicious.  
"You should come in, I'm not leaving you out here alone."  
"Alright." Annie smiled unbuckling her seat belt.

Jeff walked up the stairs. Annie was following behind him and couldn't see him smiling, anticipating what was happening next. Jeff unlocked his door and invited Annie inside in the dark. Jeff went to flick on the light switch and then…

"Surprise!" Everyone jumped out at Annie wearing ridiculous party hats.  
Annie jumped and gasped in shock. Jeff looked back at Annie to see her reacting, she was pleasantly surprised.  
"You never celebrated your twenty third birthday, so we decided to do it for you." Jeff told Annie.  
"You guys! That's so sweet." Annie said observing the "Happy birthday Annie" sign, to the cake, to the colorful balloons on the ceiling.  
"It was Jeffery's idea," Shirley chirped.  
"Aw Jeff!" Annie threw her arms around Jeff and Jeff smiled.  
Everyone ate, and chatted over their dinner and beer. Not having seen Britta in over two weeks Annie rushed over to talk to her the first chance she got. Britta was getting a second piece of pizza when Annie ran up to talk to her.  
"Soo Britta, how was the honeymoon! Tell me everything!" Annie paused while taking a sip of her beer, "Actually please don't that's disgusting, it's Troy."  
Britta laughed, "It was nice, and I haven't been on a cruise in so long! We did a lot of relaxing. But once we got to Hawaii, we did some scuba diving, swimming with dolphins, zip lining, beach stuff." Britta had pulled out her phone to show her some pictures.  
"Aw, that sounds like fun! I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. I know we enjoyed the wedding."  
"Did you?"  
"Yes, it was beautiful."  
"Aw thanks Annie!"  
Britta hugged Annie but they were interrupted by Shirley speaking to the whole apartment about there being cake and ice cream. After everyone enjoyed dessert, everyone presented Annie with their gifts.  
Troy bought Annie an Old Navy gift card, Shirley bought Annie a Barns and Nobles gift card, Pierce bought Annie a printed Vera Bradley wallet and some very nice perfume. Abed bought Annie her favorite 80's movie, Sixteen Candles, Britta had gotten her a Victoria's Secret gift card, and then there was Jeff. Jeff bought Annie a Starbuck gift card, even though Annie was pleased with this, she didn't know that there was something else coming later that night he just didn't want to give Annie his real gift in front of everyone else.  
As the night progressed they played a few games of Apples to Apples, and as the games progressed with the number of beers and shots the answers got funnier and more ironic. At around ten Shirley announced it was time to head out. Pierce was next. At around eleven Britta headed out with Troy, they took Abed with them he was significantly drunk.

"Hey man, we're heading out." Troy announced to Jeff, "Bye Annie!"  
Annie giggled and waved, significantly drunk.  
"Lives like a box of chocolates, you never know whatcha gonna get," Abed said in an awful, drunk, southern accent trying to impersonate Forrest Gump.  
"Are you taking Forrest Gump home?" Jeff asked Britta.  
"Yeah, we were just about to talk to you about that. We would take both of them but we wouldn't have enough room, we still have some boxes that are supposed to go in the new house. So can you drive someone home?" Britta explained.  
Jeff looked at a drunken Abed who mumbled "Jenny," and then looked at Annie who was now sleeping on Jeff's couch.  
"You can take Forrest Gump, I need to clean some more and then I'll run Annie over."  
Britta laughed, "Troy, were taking Abed home."  
"Alright," Troy nodded try to get Abed to go with him.  
Britta walked over to the couch Annie was sleeping on, "Happy birthday Annie," she whispered.  
Annie just groaned back and Britta laughed. She left the apartment with her new husband and Abed who was stroking her hair and calling her "Jenny."

Jeff went out to throw the trash in the trash shoot. He walked back in his apartment to find Annie very awake. Annie walked over to Jeff.

"You're back!" Annie grabbed Jeff's face and pulled it into hers.  
Jeff was shocked for a moment and then went on auto pilot. He kissed her back with as much passion as Annie he kissed during their first year of Greendale. This was different, this wasn't sweet, this wasn't romantic, but it sure was hot, _really hot. _

Annie broke the kiss, "I've missed you so much where have you been Jeff?"  
"Annie, I just took the garbage out. You're drunk."  
"I am? No I'm not silly," she was giggling uncontrollably.  
"Yes, Annie, yes you are" Jeff laughed.

Jeff looked at the time on the oven. It read one AM. Jeff was too tired to take Annie home, and it was too late.  
"Annie, I'm not driving you home."  
"No you're not!" Annie agreed, "I am!"  
"Annie!" She just giggled, "You are drunk! If I'm not driving, you're not driving. You're spending the night here."  
"Okiedokie."  
He fixed her a glass of water and found some Advil for her to take in the morning. He walked over to his room and Annie followed him. He stopped mid way.  
_Ho-ley crap. I just made out with Annie._ He shook his head and looked back at her who was swaying back and forth. He continued on to his room.

"Here put these on," he threw her a pair of sweat pants and an old tee shirt.  
Annie started to strip without warning. Jeff immediately turned away to walk out of the room. He went to do some more cleaning and grab a drink of water.  
_I made out with Annie, and it was hot.  
_He shook his head again.  
_Stop it, she was drunk. Everyone does dumb shit that doesn't mean anything when their drunk, Annie is no exception. Just blow it off, it was just a kiss. It' didn't mean anything. _

He started to toss food in the trash when he heard Annie's voice from behind him.

"Jeeeff!"  
"Yes Annie."  
"Will you come sleep with me?"  
_Say no Jeff. Say no say no say no sa- _"Sure Annie…" It sounded more like a question, "But you promise you're not going to kiss me Annie?"  
"Yes, I just don't like being alone when I'm drunk, besides you're a good bed buddy." She giggled as Jeff rolled his eyes. She whispered into Jeff's ear as his eyes grew large, "I do really stupid things when I'm drunk."  
Jeff laughed, "That's very clear."  
Jeff looked over at the water glass he set out for Annie, "Annie, can you drink this water for me?"  
"Yawww baby," she took the glass from him and guzzled it down.  
"Annie how much did you drink?"  
"Uhhh I dono? A few beers and some shots," Annie slurred.  
"How much is a few beers and some shots?"  
Annie looked around and laughed, "a lot."  
"You are going to have a massive hangover tomorrow," Jeff sighed. "Get to bed Annie, it's like one AM."  
"Okiedokie." She walked into his room.

He followed her into his room and he changed as Annie hid her eyes with her hands like a child. He flicked the switch and crawled into bed. Annie was already under the covers but once Jeff was there she snuggled up to him. Jeff wasn't sure what the hell he just agreed to, but he didn't care, it was Annie.

"Goodnight milady," Jeff whispered to Annie as he wrapped his arm around her.  
Annie giggled, "Goodnight milord."

* * *

Annie work up the next morning with a massive headache. She slowly opened her eyes, and rubbed her head. She noticed her surroundings. She was in a dark grey bedroom alone. After a moment she realized she had been to Jeff's for a surprise party. The last thing she remembered was falling asleep on the couch- she assumed that he let her crash there.  
"Uhhh," she groaned.  
Jeff popped his head in, "there's water and Advil on the nightstand."  
Annie looked over and drank the whole glass and took her Advil.  
"Thanks," she mumbled.  
Jeff opened the door and flicked on the light.  
"Turn it off Jeff! Turn it off!"  
He laughed and turned the light off and when to go sit on his bed with Annie.  
"Come one out, I'm making breakfast," he extended his hand to Annie who eyes smiled at him through her eyelashes.  
"Uhh," Annie groaned as she took Jeff's hand and reluctantly got up from the bed.

Jeff took her to his kitchen. Annie didn't feel like eating until she smelt a nice greasy breakfast. Annie was salivating at the smell of eggs, hash browns, and bacon. The table was set with placemats that Jeff hardly ever used, silverware, plates filled with a greasy breakfast, and glasses filled with water. He pulled the chair out for Annie so she could sit.

"Thank you Jeff," Annie said quietly, still squinting from the adjustment in light.  
"You're welcome. A fattening, greasy breakfast normally helps me."  
"Yeah, normally when we drink at the apartment, we all head out to Denny's the next morning."  
Jeff pause wondering how to bring up what happened last night, "So um- Annie, do you remember what happened last night?"  
"Yes, you guys threw me a surprise party and we had cake, ice cream, pizza, pasta, drinks… obviously. And I fell asleep on your couch… wait," she looked down at what she was wearing, "did you dress me?"  
Jeff laughed, "No, you did that Annie."  
"Oh, okay." She was slightly embarrassed, and Jeff just laughed.  
"You giggle a lot when you're really drunk, did you know that?"  
"Hey! I wasn't that drunk!" She protested at his comment.  
"Annie, you ran over and kissed me when I came back from throwing the trash out because you "missed me'."  
"Oh god I kissed you I'm so sorry…" her hash browns nearly fell out of her mouth.  
"_Annnd _you asked me to sleep in the same bed as you because you do stupid things when you're drunk," he said this while imitating a very drunk Annie.  
"Oh my god, I'm so sorry… wait, I didn't… _we_ didn't…"  
"Oh no, we just slept. And you giggled at random times in the night."  
"Oh my god, I'm so sorry about that," her face was turning bright red.  
"About what?"  
"Being drunk, giggling, uh, kissing you…"  
"Oh don't worry about it. Once I reenacted a scene from the Titanic in my bathtub according to Abed. Speaking of Abed he was doing Forrest Gump impersonations last night. You missed a real show."  
"Oh gosh."  
"Yeah, he kept calling Britta 'Jenny'."  
Annie couldn't help but giggle as she slipped a greasy piece of bacon in her mouth.

Annie zoned out a little. She wasn't going to lie and say that she was one hundred percent happy that she didn't remember kissing Jeff. She wanted to remember it, but just knowing that she did it made Annie feel happy. She was wearing Jeff's clothes, Jeff had made her breakfast, she had fallen asleep with him again, and Annie knew most women that Jeff hooked up with were not permitted to stay the night. Knowing that she was allowed to crash at his place made her feel special, even if they hadn't hooked up. Unless Jeff was lying, which Annie didn't think he was. But Annie wasn't going to deny herself that she wouldn't have minded it either, besides secretly she liked the idea of waking up in Jeff's apartment.

"Oh Annie! I almost forgot something!" Jeff said excusing himself from the table.  
"Huh?"  
Jeff returned to the table with a small rectangular box that was wrapped in pink wrapping paper, "Here," Jeff said giving her the small box.  
"Jeff, didn't you already get me something?"  
"Uh yeah, a twenty five dollar Starbucks gift card, you didn't think that was it did you?"  
"Well you did throw me a party," Annie said reluctantly taking the box.  
"Open it."  
Annie carefully unwrapped the small box to see it was a jewelry box and opened it. Inside was beautiful silver butterfly necklace with a diamond in the middle.  
Annie covered her mouth, "Oh my gosh Jeff."  
"Do you like it?"  
"Jeff, I love it."  
"Good, I'm glad you like it."  
Jeff took the box and took out the necklace, and unclasped it. Annie was still sitting as Jeff walked behind her and put the necklace around her neck. Annie's hand touched the smooth cold silver butterfly, she smiled as Jeff walked back around to see her reacting.  
"Jeff, thank you so much, it's beautiful." Annie pulled Jeff into a hug.  
"I saw it and I thought of you. I figured I'd buy it for your birthday."  
Annie whispered, "It's beautiful."  
The two separated and they both went back to eating their breakfast.  
"Happy late birthday Annie."  
"Thank you Jeff," Annie made that smile where she looked at Jeff from underneath her eyelashes.

Annie wasn't sure what this meant, but it made Annie feel special. Annie felt like a princess around Jeff. And for Jeff, he didn't just want to sleep with her. He wanted to be with her. He wanted to make her happy and spend every moment with her. He wanted to please and pleasure her, but not like ways he had done to other women before. He wanted to show her off the world. He wanted her to be his, his Annie.

These thought were relatively new to Jeff, they were all coming to him at once and he finally understood what Britta meant on the night of her wedding.

As all of these thoughts were coming up in his head as his mouth opened and his half chewed hash browns fell out.

_Ho-ley crap. I love Annie Edison._


	4. Happy Housewarming

**_Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Community.  
__A/N: _**_Okay, bear with me guys! Feelings WILL come out sometime soon ;). I want to say thank you to the people that read my story and review it. Also thank you to my closest friend who is helping me write this story and giving me inspiration. Read, review and enjoy! :)_

* * *

Chapter 4: Happy Housewarming

"What did you get them?" Jeff asked into the phone.  
"A home fragrance set with some candles, and you?" Annie responded while getting into her car with a gift for Troy and Britta's house warming party.  
"A wall clock and that sofa pillow you helped me pick out."  
"Oh okay! Well, I see you in a few minutes? I'm on my way now."  
"Yeah, okay. Wait what was the address again?"  
"28753 Riverbed Lane."  
"Okay, well I'll see you then Annie."  
"Alrighty bye," Annie said while hanging up and buckling her seatbelt.

Troy and Britta's new house was easy to find. It was only a mile from the Greendale Park, the same park that Jeff and Annie swam at only a few months ago in June. Now it was mid August and Troy and Britta finally got all the paper work signed and the house was theirs.

The outside of the house was mostly brick and fully landscaped. When she ran the door bell Britta answered wearing a green printed sundress. Annie handed her the gift, she thanked her and showed Annie the rest of the house. Their house was rather empty and unfurnished, but waiting to be filled with wall art and pictures. The house had three bedrooms and two baths. It was a basic one story house, but the perfect size for Troy and Britta.  
Annie was the third one there. Abed got there earlier to play video games with Troy and Shirley got there moments before Annie. They all gathered in the kitchen to talk.

"This is such a nice place guys!"  
"Thanks Annie," Britta said smiling.  
"Yes, I'm so proud of you two!" Shirley chirped reaching to hug Troy.  
"Thanks Shirley," Troy hugged Shirley as her handbag got in the way.  
The doorbell rang, Annie guessed it was Jeff.  
"I'll get it," Troy said leaving Britta's side to answer the door.  
"Do you want to see the backyard?" Britta asked the girls.  
"Sure!" Shirley and Annie answered.  
Britta showed them to the door and opened it for them. The backyard was adorable. They had a Christmas lights hanging from the trees over a small patio with a small picnic table. They girls were standing on a small deck looking over the backyard. Their backyard fence opened up into the nature trails of the park. After Shirley and Annie both expressed their love for Britta's new home they walked back inside to find Jeff, Troy, Abed, and Pierce.

They all sat around for a while, Annie walked over to the kitchen to get a beer for herself where she saw Jeff.

"Can I get you something Milady?"  
"A beer please."  
Jeff reached into the cooler and got a beer for him and one for Annie. Annie rested her back against the counter as she took the bottle opener and opened her beer.  
"Thank you Milord."  
"Welcome, now you're not going to get drunk like you did last time right?"  
"No Jeff, I'll be fine." She rolled her eyes as she tilted her head back to take a sip of her ice cold beer.  
Jeff realized that she was wearing his necklace.  
"I like your necklace," Jeff joked.  
Annie looked down at it and then blushed. "I do too."  
Jeff and Annie exchanged a look and smiled at each other. For Jeff it was very easy to get lost in Annie's large eyes. For Annie, her stomach released butterflies when he looked at her this way.  
"We should get back. You know so they don't think that-" Annie said breaking the stare.  
"No yeah we should get back, good idea."

Annie followed Jeff to the living room to see everyone chatting. Everyone was laughing and enjoying each other's company. Pierce was talking to Britta and Shirley, and Troy and Abed we're talking in geeks speak. When Britta saw Annie and Jeff come back from the kitchen she dragged her new husband and started making her way to the center of the room.

"Oh, here they are!" Troy smiled at them and then down to Britta. Britta grabbed Troy's hand and intertwined their fingers together. Jeff wondered why they were making their way to the center of the room.  
"Guys! We have an announcement!" Britta spoke to her best friends. Everyone quitted down instantly. Jeff wondered.

_Oh God, Britta has an announcement she's not- no, she can't be. _

He looked around and Annie, along with everyone else was staring at them expectantly.  
"So guys, as you know we have been married for a few months and we just wanted to announce to everyone tonight that we are expecting a baby and I am ten weeks along!" Britta smiled at Troy and squeezed his hands and then pecked each other on the lips.

_Yup, she's knocked up._

The room stayed hushed for a moment longer, followed by gasps, "congratulations," "I knew its" and "saw that coming." Jeff smiled at Britta and Troy and applauded the two.

Troy would be a great father. He would have fun with his child and care about his child, in the exact way his dad didn't. And Britta, she would be a fantastic mother, she would be understanding. Jeff knew there was something inside of her that would love and care for someone, no matter what. It's a quality only a mother could have. Jeff envied the baby growing inside of Britta. What he would give for a father, a father like what Troy would be.

He looked across the room Shirley was already talking to Britta's stomach, Annie was crying in front of Britta, Pierce was patting Troy on the back, Abed was about to do his handshake with Troy who was also teary eyed. And then there was Jeff, still smiling and speechless. He walked up to Troy and gave him a masculine hug and grabbed his shoulders and said:  
"Way to go pops."  
"Thanks man," he smiled back.

The rest of the evening consisted of baby name ideas, nursery ideas, and places to register. The boys decided for Troy and Britta that their baby boy/girl was going to be named after Levar Burton. The girls just rolled their eyes and went back to talking about baby proofing the house, and looked up nursery ideas on this website called Pinterest. Everyone was happy for the two and their new baby.

Annie stepped out of the conversation to find Jeff- he was with the boy's debating with Troy that "Jeff" was a perfectly good name for a baby girl or boy. Jeff wrapped up his conversation with Troy to talk to Annie.

"Hello Annie."  
"Can you believe it?" Annie asked looking over at Britta and Troy.  
"No, it's insane," his eyes followed hers to see Britta and Troy.  
"I know! First they get married, then buy a house, and now their having a baby. The crazy part is Troy and my age! I wonder how he's handling this."  
"I know it is crazy, but he seems fine and happy about everything," Jeff observed the party crowd around the two, "But he's a good husband to Britta, he'll be a good dad too." Jeff paused, "That baby is very lucky."  
"He or she is going to have two loving parents," Annie smiled while looking at Troy who had his hands on Britta's stomach, "It's just weird to see them growing up, even thought Troy and Britta were both older than me it's just happening so fast."  
"Tell me about it," Jeff paused to look at Annie, "You're growing up too Annie, you're not the eighteen year old I meet years ago."  
"I know. It's scary to think we've all changed, hopefully all for the better."

They looked at each other for a moment. Annie's head leaned to the right to rest on Jeff's arm and Jeff took his beer into his right hand and wrapped his other arm around Annie. Britta walked over to Jeff and Annie.

"Jeff, I haven't really talked to you tonight!"  
"Yeah, I've been talking with Troy, but Britta! Congratulations!" Annie and Jeff both smiled at Annie.  
"Yeah Britta, congratulations! You're going to be a fantastic mommy!" Annie broke away from Jeff and hugged Britta.  
"Aw thanks guys!" Britta paused, "Well, I just wanted to say hi and thanks for coming."  
Jeff and Annie thanked Britta for inviting them, complemented them on her new home, and congratulated them once more. Jeff turned to Annie when he finally realized what she was wearing.  
She had on a turquoise dress with white polka-dotted. Dresses and the color turquoise did amazing things for Annie. That was all Jeff could think. Jeff's heart started to race faster and faster when Annie walked back over to him.

Honestly, Jeff wanted to tell Annie his feelings, but he didn't know how. He ignored it for a month, but it was driving him crazy. To Jeff Winger love was just a fantasy that only existed in romantic comedies and in a few of his friends. He never believed in it, and he never thought he would believe in it. Now he did, Annie had changed that about him.

"Annie is this the back yard?"  
"Oh yeah!" Annie opened the back door and held it open for him, "It's really nice."  
"It is!" He agreed as Annie shut the door behind him.

_This is my chance, we're alone._

"Look!" Annie said as she pointed to the lower yard. She took his hand and dragged him down the stairs to the picnic tables.  
"It's really nice out here," Jeff pointed to the horizon. The sky was turning orange and pink as the sun was setting.  
"I know, it's perfect."  
"Well," Jeff paused looking down at his feet and thinking about how to word this.  
"Well…?" Annie asked.  
"I needed to tell you something."  
"Okay…?"  
His heart was racing. He had absolutely no clue how to word this, much less what to do. Annie was looking at him expectantly.  
"I-uh…"  
"You what? Come on Jeff spit it out," she laughed.  
He let out a nervous laugh.

_No, I can't do this. Not yet._

He couldn't abort this now or say "never mind," he needed to think about something else. Something else he could tell her.

"I got a job promotion!" He exclaimed. It was true, he now had Alan's position at the law firm  
"Jeff! That's fantastic!" She sounded a little disappointed, but she still hugged him tight.  
"Yeah," his heart sank lower into his chest.

_Wimp_.

Annie unwrapped herself around him, "We should celebrate."  
"Yeah," he looked into the window of Troy and Britta's house where he saw people disappearing. "Yeah, we should. Um, do you want some coffee?"  
"For our celebration?"  
"No, no just for… Well, for us. People are starting to leave, so…"  
"Yeah, no, coffee sound great."

They both walked inside to say goodbye to Troy and Britta and then left. Annie got in her car and followed Jeff to a nearby Starbucks about ten minutes away. She didn't know what to expect of this evening. She thought Jeff was going to tell her something meaningful. Annie knew she was special to Jeff, everyone knew Annie was special to Jeff, but something told her that the job promotion wasn't the reason why Jeff needed to talk to her. She could only hope anyway.

She pulled into a parking space and walked inside and stood in line. Jeff met her inside.

"Whatcha going to order?" Jeff snuck up behind her.  
"Um probably some tea or an iced coffee, you?"  
"Probably a black coffee. I'm pretty boring," he laughed.  
Annie placed her order and then paid with her Starbucks gift card and then went to find a place to sit. Jeff later joined her and sat down right across from her. Then a familiar whistling tune came on the radio. Jeff's face lit up.  
"What Jeff?"  
"Annie, listen to the song!"  
_"Alabama, Arkansas, I do love my ma and pa, not the way that I do love you."  
_"Oh, hey it's our song!" Annie exclaimed as she started swaying her head to the beat.

_Our song. This is our song. _Jeff thought to himself as he smiled to himself.

"Do you remember that night, or were you too tired?"  
"No I remember it just fine," Annie looked at him from under her eyelashes.  
"Me too."

They smiled and giggled at each other until interrupted by the barista.  
"I have a tall iced coffee ready for Hanna at the bar!"  
"Hanna?" Jeff asked.  
"How does Annie sound like Hanna, it happens every time I come here!"  
Jeff just laughed at Annie remembering the time Star-burns disrupted the Spanish exam yelling "We love Hanna, we love Hanna." Then his name was called.

They both sat facing each other enjoying their drinks until Annie interrupted.  
"So Jeff, what does this promotion mean?"  
"Well, first you should know that Alan got fired, so I took his place."  
Annie high fived Jeff, "Nice!" Jeff just laughed. "So you're what now?"  
"Head of the law firm," Jeff s said with as much humbleness as he could muster, which wasn't a whole lot.  
Annie exclaimed, "Oh my gosh, Jeff! That's amazing news! We need to celebrate!"  
"Okay, where we celebrating and with who?"  
"Um, where ever you want! It's your promotion!"  
Jeff laughed, "I'm taking you to Morty's Steakhouses."  
"Jeff! That's a really nice restaurant! It's really expensive!"  
"Don't worry I'll pay, and besides, it's just going to be you and me."  
"Are you sure Jeff?" Annie didn't need to go to such a nice restaurant but if Jeff was offering… She studied his face. He was waiting for Annie's eyes to meet his.  
"Yes, Annie I'm sure. Does tomorrow night work for you?"  
"Uh-huh!"  
"Great, I'll make a reservation at around seven and pick you up an hour before."  
"Okay sounds good…" Annie still sounded a bit apprehensive about letting Jeff pay for her dinner at this very nice restaurant.  
"Alright, it's a date." Jeff smiled at Annie.  
Annie's eyes grew larger as she finished the rest of her Coffee, "Okay see you tomorrow then," she bit her lip and got up to tuck in her chair.

They walked outside and said goodnight. It was about seven when they finally made it out. She drove home full of expectations for tomorrow. Then trying to forget them, as she remembered it was just a celebration. But she couldn't help it, her excitement couldn't be contained.

Jeff still felt bad about earlier. He really wanted to tell Annie, but he couldn't. He was just about as excited for tomorrow night as Annie was, although he was a bit nervous. He was going to do it tomorrow. He was going to tell Annie how he feels about her tomorrow. No excuses. As soon as he got home he started to think about how he was going to word this. But little did he know that Annie began doing a little victory dance as soon as she got home.


	5. Third Time's a Charm

_**Disclaimer: **I obviously don't own Community  
**A/N: **Okay, I got a little carried away with this chapter. You'll see what I mean. Please read and review! I hope you enjoy and thank you for all the reviews, favorites, subscribes! You guys are the best! :)  
_

* * *

Chapter 5: Third Time's a Charm

Annie went back and forth between two dresses. One was a blue ruffle-y, floral dress that fell right above her knees. The other was a simple, elegant black dress. It was tight and had tank top like straps, and it too feel above her knees. She tried on both dresses and both dresses looked good on her, however the black one made her feel more grown up, more confident and sexier. Needless to say that's the one she chose.

Annie plugged in her curling iron around four thirty. She allowed herself plenty of time to relax and get ready. She paid attention to every piece of her chestnut colored hair. After she curled her hair to her satisfaction, she grabbed her hair pins and started pinning the sides of her hair out of her face. She set her hair with hairspray and moved on to make up. She never wore a whole lot of makeup but she wanted to look perfect tonight, even if it wasn't a date.

She finished her smoky eye, and lined her eye with eyeliner and put on plenty of mascara. She stepped back and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked grown up to say the least. But something was missing, she dug in her makeup bag and found a shade of red lipstick. She dabbed it on her lips and watched as her lips went from pink to red.

_Nothing classier than a woman in red lipstick and a timeless black dress._

She giggled at how different she looked. She turned off her bathroom light and walked to find some shoes to wear. She went with a pair of black pumps that added about four inches to her height. She searched for her black clutch. She grabbed her phone, wallet, and her lipstick she was wearing and threw it into her small bag. She checked the mirror one last time as she put in her earrings and the necklace Jeff gave her. Right as she turned off the lights she heard a buzz notifying her that Jeff was there to pick her up.

She took a deep breath grabbed her clutch and her keys and whispered to herself.

"It's not a date just two friends going out... to a really nice restaurant… and he's paying- just breathe Annie."

Jeff was waiting nervously when he saw someone walk down the stairs.

_Is that Annie? Just kidding that's not- Holy crap. That's Annie. Wow. _

Jeff tore his eyes away from Annie's body and looked at her eyes. She smiled back at him.

"Wow," Jeff was still in awe at Annie's appearance, "You look beautiful."  
"Thanks Jeff!" She was flattered.  
"Um, you ready?"  
"Yes!"

Jeff walked her to his Lexus and opened the passenger door for Annie. She slid in and he walked back around. They made their way about an hour away into the downtown city area were Morty's Steakhouse was. During the car ride up there Jeff looked over to his right at random times. He still couldn't believe how wonderfully beautiful and sexy Annie looked.

Annie knew what she was doing, and she knew what Jeff was thinking. This was what she wanted, she couldn't help but smile every time that she caught Jeff staring at her. His reaction was giving her confidence. Jeff's hands began sweating as Annie improved her posture and stuck out her chest. He was taking in big breaths to try and calm himself down.

* * *

Once they got to the restaurant they took their seats and Jeff ordered a bottle of wine for him and Annie.

"Wow Jeff this is really nice!"  
"I know, definitely my favorite celebration spot."  
"Yeah, I wonder why, its super fancy," Annie picked up her menu and began to examine it. After deciding what looked good to her she put her menu down and smiled at Jeff. After a while of sitting at the table a waitress came up to take their order.

"So mister head of the law firm, what's it like to be at the top?"  
"Well, it's really nice. But I think I enjoy it more because Alan was fired, getting his job was the bonus."  
Jeff smirked and Annie smiled. That same damn flirtatious smile that made Jeff's heart skip a beat.  
She almost whispered to him, "I never liked Alan."  
"He was a good lawyer though, but I hated him too." Jeff said trying not to stutter.  
Annie sighed, "Well I'm thrilled for you. It's good to see you didn't waist four years at Greendale."  
"I wouldn't have wasted four years."  
"Oh really?" Annie said while taking a sip of her wine.  
"Yes really. I've gotten more than a degree from there. I've gotten six friends, weird Greendale experiences, and a changed perception on many things."  
"Aw Jeff! That's nice to hear you admit that."  
"If it weren't for Greendale I wouldn't have met you…" his voice trailed off as he realized what he just said was about the dumbest cliché in the book.  
"If it weren't for Greendale I wouldn't have met you either Jeff. So, to Greendale?" She lifted up her wine glass.  
"To Greendale." He agreed while clinking their glasses.  
"And thank god for the past that got us here," Annie joked.  
"Yes. Thank god for my failing law career."  
"And for my pill addiction!"  
Jeff laughed, "We're messed up people."  
"Oh whatever we're cured now. Greendale works wonders."

Their food came after their toast to Greendale. They ate in silence, as Jeff was still nervous. He didn't know when would be the best time to mention how he felt about Annie. Of course he wanted to do it right then and there, but he needed better privacy than a steakhouse on a Friday night would offer.

They later broke into a conversation about high school that Jeff started, just to break the silence.

"Jeff what clique did you fall in?"  
"Um, theater I guess?"  
Annie chocked on her wine. "You were a theater geek?"  
"Well when you put it that way it sounds weird…"  
"You were in theater! I can't believe it! Why didn't you stick with it?"  
"I decided I wanted to make a living." Jeff joked, "What did you do?"  
Annie thought about this, "What do you think?"  
"Band, orchestra, uh just studying?"  
"Yearbook and newspaper actually."  
"Wow, Edison running the paper."  
"Yeah, I just did it for the extra English credit."  
"That doesn't surprise me."  
"Hey!" Annie kicked Jeff under the table and giggled, "Theater geek."  
"Shut up."

After the waitress stopped by and handed him the bill in which he paid, they got up and left. As each step Jeff took he became nauseas. He had to do it before the night was over. He held the door open for Annie as she walked out. Jeff followed her breathing heavy.

* * *

They approached his car. He took a deep breath and opened the door for Annie. She slid in and he walked around to the drives seat.

_Do it._

He bucked up.

_Do it now._

He was so close to putting the key in to start the car. He suddenly dropped his keys.

"Annie," His head started spinning. He had to get up. He unbuckled his seat belt and opened the car door.  
" Did you forget something."  
"No!" He started pacing as Annie got out of the car and cautiously walked over to Jeff.  
"Do you need me to drive?"  
"No!" His voiced raised a little bit.  
"Well then what's wrong?" Annie put her well manicured hands on his shoulders.  
"You!"  
"Me?" She pointed to herself.  
"No, it's me," Jeff corrected himself after realizing that saying that Annie was wrong wasn't the best way to say what he was feeling.  
"You?" She pointed at Jeff. "Wait, what?"  
"No you and me."  
"Okay," Annie was trying to get him to calm down, "So me and you?"  
"Yes,"  
"We have issues?" Annie asked.  
"No, no we don't! We don't have anything!" Jeff took a deep breath and looked at Annie in the eye who was unwittingly confused. "Annie, we're friends, you're my best friend. And you know I care about you Annie. And you care about me, I know you do. You make me feel like a better person, like life is worth it." He watched Annie turn red and smile. She knew what was coming. "You have changed me so much, and you don't know what you mean to me. You mean a lot to me and I care about you. So I'm tired of having you here with me and not be able to treat you like I want to." Jeff sighed filled with disbelieve that he was doing this.  
"Jeff," Annie moved closer to him as a gust of wind gently blew around them, "How do you want to treat me?"  
"Like I love you."  
That was it. That was all Jeff had to say because at the moment Annie's lips captured his. They stumbled backwards as Jeff's hands slipped to her waist and her hands ran though his hair.  
"I love you Annie," Jeff broke the kiss to look at her in the eyes.  
"Jeff, I waited so long to hear you say that," She smiled as she cupped her hands around his jaw.  
Annie was pushed against the passenger door of Jeff's Lexus as her back arched back to lie on his car.  
"Jeff, I don't want to wait anymore." Annie said between heated kisses.  
Annie's tongue slipped into his mouth as Jeff dropped his arm to try and open the door the backseat. Annie slid in the car first, kicking off her shoes then Jeff eased on top of her. Jeff dipped his head to Annie's neck as Annie's back arched and her head lolled back. She reached for the collar of his shirt to unbutton it. Jeff stopped her realizing that they we're in a parking lot, and that this was tacky and not the way it should be.  
"Annie, stop."  
She was out of breath as she broke away from Jeff, "This is what you want, isn't it?"  
"Yes Annie more than anything, but not here. We'll go back to my place. We're going to do this right, not in my car." He placed a light kiss on her nose and then her lips.

Normally he wouldn't care if they shut the car doors. Even if he did have tinted windows he still wanted this to be done right. "What have you done to me Annie?"  
"I don't know, but I like it," she smiled a devilish smile.

He got out of the car picked up her shoes for her and helped her out. Three of the four doors were still open and Jeff walked Annie to the passenger side.

"Milady," he said reaching over to buckle her seatbelt.  
"Milord," she responded by reaching up to kiss him on the lips. Then he walked a little bit faster to start speeding home.

Four years of sexual tension was nothing compared to the car ride home. All of the roads seemed to have lasted forever. They finally arrived at his apartment. He opened the car door and took her hand and helped her out of the car. He was being a real gentleman, and Annie loved it.

* * *

They quickly scurried to his second floor apartment. Annie tossed her purse to the couch as Jeff took her hand without words and took her to his bedroom. Annie's emotions were going flooding her brain. Nerves, adrenaline, love, and pure excitement all piled into her brain.

The words _"I love you Annie" _Were echoing in her head as he took her waist by his hands. Her hands cupped his face as their kisses became more heated. His hand's explored her back to find a zipper. He tugged on it and her dress fell from her shoulders to the floor. She kicked it to the sides as her mouth started to kiss his neck. He shed his jacket as Annie's soft feminine hands popped the buttons on his shirt. Once his chest was exposed he pulled off his shirt and Annie's tongue slid against Jeff's as his hands reached for her back once more to unclasp her bra. Her fingers ran through his hair as her bra fell to the floor.

The rest of their clothes found their way to the floor and Jeff hoisted Annie up as she straddled him. Laying her down, he pressed his warm body against hers. Planting kisses around Annie's feverishly warm body, she whimpered and moaned as her back arched and her eyes snapped shut. "You're beautiful Annie," Jeff whispered into her ear as his hands ran up her waist to her arms. Her body trembled at his words. Eyes still closed she smiled as she whimpered breathlessly. Their feet intertwined and he slid up her body to find her neck and then her mouth.

Annie couldn't believe that this was really happening and neither could Jeff. This is what they wanted. For him this was different. The fact that the beautiful woman underneath him was Annie was one thing, but he had never actually done anything like this. Being with Annie had introduced a new emotion in bed, love. It wasn't familiar to him but he gladly welcomed it.

Moans, whimpers, growls, and profane words echoed around his bedroom as the two were groping, biting, and kissing one another so franticly and passionately. Their hips rocked together in fast rhythmic patterns as Annie's head lolled back while he kissed her neck when she approached her climax. He followed quickly after with Annie's name on his lips. He collapsed next to Annie on his bed. Jeff wrapped his body around her, just like he did before but this time it was just their slick bodies and nothing else.

Annie turned over to look at Jeff. Their legs brushed against each other and his arms wrapped around her naked back. They smiled at each other as she moved closer to rest her head on his chest. He's hand ran up and down her back and she reached up to kiss his lips.

"That was…" Jeff trailed off as he began to think of a good word to use.  
"Amazing," Annie finished his sentence.  
They smiled at each other for a moment as one of Jeff's thumbs rubbed the small of her back and the other brushed a piece of hair from her face.  
"Thank you Jeff."  
"My pleasure." Jeff laughed.  
"Jeff," Annie paused, "that was real right?"  
"Annie," he began as his lips moved from her neck to speak, "I'm tired of not having you. I've wanted you, but I was afraid of pulling you into a world where sex meant nothing. Then I took a moment to realize that if I were with you, there is no way that it would mean nothing to me. I care about you too much to let what we just did mean nothing. After a while of thinking I came to the conclusion that you're not just any woman to me," Annie's stomach was full of butterflies as he stroked her hair. "You were the first girl I've fallen asleep with, the first girl I've bought nice jewelry for, you know besides my mom. You were the first girl I've actually wanted a relationship with. You've changed me so much." She slid herself up to Jeff's face so that she was face to face with him. She smiled at him and then kissed him softly on the lips.  
"I love you Annie," he whispered in her ear.  
"I love you too," she whispered back before proceeding to slid back down to his chest where she then rested her head.

With that the both of them drifted off into sleep. For Jeff and Annie, this was nothing new, they had fallen asleep together two times already, but this time their slick, naked, bodies were pushed up against up each other. Annie knew that activities like sleeping together after sex wasn't a routine for Jeff. And the fact that this would be the third time in bed with him, she couldn't help but feel like a princess. As for Jeff, he was done caring about what he normally would and wouldn't have done with women. He was done playing by the rules of past when it came to sex, love and women. This was Annie, and he wanted to be with her.

* * *

The two drifted to sleep until about three AM. At three in the morning Annie awoke buy the sound of thunder. Still in the same position, the hand she fell asleep on fell asleep too. The room was dark and still, but then a flash of lightening then lit the room to reveal the mess of clothes they left on the floor. She moved off of Jeff's warm chest and sat up with the sheets covering her chest.

"Please tell me you're not leaving," She heard a voice coming from the other side of the bed.  
"No, of course not, the thunder woke me up." A flash of lightening from the window behind Annie outlined her silhouette for Jeff. "How long have you been up Jeff?"  
"About thirty minutes, you?"  
"Just a few minutes."  
"I didn't wake you did I?"  
"Oh no, just the noise."  
"Do you need some clothes Annie? My apartment get's kinda cold."  
"Jeff, I'm fine," Annie didn't mean for that to come out as seductive as it did. He smiled at her and wrapped his hands around her waist pulling her in closer to him. Her naked back pressed against his chest. Their legs brushed together as she placed her hands over his on her hips and intertwined their fingers together. He tore one hand away to brush her messy hair to one shoulder and lightly kissed her back and neck. His hands joined hers again. A loud clap of thunder followed by rain broke the silence and began to lull them both to sleep.

There they were, sleeping together. Just like the previous times except for now they had no emotions to hide. They relaxed into each other, as an occasional flash of lightning lit the room to reveal their clothes, wrinkled and scattered all over the bedroom floor. Jeff's rested his chin on her shoulder. He smiled a little as the beautiful sleeping girl took a deep breath in her sleep. Whatever his expectations were for the evening, he knew that this surpassed all of them. This was what he wanted; this was what they both wanted.


	6. Power Outage

_**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Community  
A/N: **I'm so sorry it's been forever! But here's a new chapter to make up for it! Anyway like always I hope you enjoy and reviews are welcome! Thanks guys so much!_

* * *

Chapter 6: Power Outage

Annie opened her eyes and then quickly shut them. She took long, deep breaths as she started to tell herself she wasn't dreaming. There were sheets across her body, allowing her naked body to sink into the bed. She felt masculine hands around her body, and breath on her neck and back. She heard rain pour outside with an occasional boom of thunder. It couldn't be a dream; she was feeling things and sensing things that she couldn't while dreaming. Never having slept naked before, she allowed the sheets to expose her breast to the cool air, she allowed herself to melt into the person sleeping behind her, and she allowed herself to breath. She knew that she could spend a life time here, naked in someone's bed and in someone's arms.

Gaining strength she opened her eyes again. The only light was coming from the one window in the corner of room. Annie could see outside, it looked very dark and dreary, like a Twilight movie. The hand holding Annie's stomach lightly slid up her naked body to her messy hair and pushed it over her shoulder. Annie shivered and he kissed the nape of her neck lightly. His hands tickled her spine as they lightly brushed over them back and forth. She rolled over to face Jeff.

"Good morning Milady," he whispered in a singsong tone.  
She didn't say anything, she was speechless. She just smiled silently as he placed another kiss on her forehead, then one on her nose, then one on her mouth. It wasn't before long that Annie was pinned down to his bed and Jeff was on top of her. This time was different though; last night was more rushed and hurried but this time it was slower and much more romantic. This was when Jeff finally understood the term making love. Annie enjoyed this just as much. She was moaning and gasping and arching her back as she moved beneath him. As Jeff kissed Annie's neck they both approached their climax. Their hips rolled together and they both we're whimpering out each other's names. Together they both fell back exhausted but still entwined together.

Still on top of him, Annie caught her breath she rested her chin on Jeff's chest. "Good morning milord," she closed her eyes and smiled.  
"How'd you sleep?" Jeff asked Annie while stroking her hair.  
"Pretty well," Annie just closed her eyes and melted into Jeff's embrace.  
"Well, I'm surprised. The storm was pretty bad, so we lost power."  
"Oh wow, I didn't know it was that bad. Well I mean we were kind of…"  
"Distracted," Jeff continued Annie's sentence.  
"Well, then Jeff," she paused to let Jeff have his way with her neck, "what would you like to do today?"  
"Well normally when the power is out I just relax?"  
"Relax?" Annie repeated.  
"Yes, like so," he pulled Annie even closer to him and his body went slack.  
A few moments passed as Jeff relaxed. Annie tried but she became bored within a few seconds.  
"So you just lay here all day?"  
"Can you even relax Annie? Is that a part of your vocabulary?"  
"Yes it is! For your information Jeff, I was planning on relaxing today…"  
"Annie, did you just use the words plan and relax in the same sentence?" He joked as his hands slid down to the small of her back.  
"I can relax Jeff! I just do it differently than you."  
"Okay then Annie, how do you relax?"  
"Hmmm," She paused to find the perfect idea as she snaked up his body to his ear, "I find bubble baths relaxing…" she whispered.  
"That actually dose sound really nice right now.  
"Well yeah we could use one, I mean we both look like sex right now…"  
"It's a good look for you," he said combing his fingers though her messy brown hair.  
"Jeefff!" She squealed as she hopped off the bed, not caring that the sheets didn't come with her.

She walked to Jeff's side of the bed and took his hand and tried yanked him out of bed. Laughing, he got up and walked Annie over to the bathroom. He left for the kitchen and grabbed a tray of candles and a cigarette lighter. Meanwhile Annie was back in the bathroom testing the water in the bathtub with her foot. Once the bath water got to a decent temperature, Annie stopped up the drain and found a bottle of soap. She squeezed it in the stream of running water to create plenty of bubbles. The bathroom now smelt very masculine, woody, and musky, it smelt like Jeff. Jeff walked in to the dark bathroom and set the candles down on the counter. He walked over to Annie and hugged her from behind and kissed her neck. She giggled and then turned around to kiss him back. As the two kissed in the darkness the tub started to fill up faster. Annie couldn't believe it. Not only did she A, just have sex with Jeff, but B, she wasn't kicked out after, and C, they were about to take a bubble bath together. Her stomach flipped because of the excitement and adrenalin. As for Jeff he couldn't believe that he told Annie how he felt and how well that night played out. Much higher than any expectation he could have thought of.

Annie broke away from the kiss suddenly and without warning to start lighting candles. Leaving Jeff in the middle of the bathroom she looked back at Jeff in a very flirtatious way. They placed candles all over the bathroom, and eventually the bathroom was lit with warm, romantic candle light. Jeff reached in the separate shower for his bath products. Annie helped him set them in a corner of the bathtub.

Testing the water Jeff stuck his foot in the water and stood in the warm, shin deep water he stuck his hand out to Annie, "Milady."  
"Milord," she said taking his hand and then stepping in the water.  
Carful not to trip Annie, Jeff eased his way into the bubbly water. Laying down and still holding Annie's hand Jeff invited Annie on top of him. They had relaxed into the water with their eyes closed and the soft sound of rain in the background. Jeff started to comb Annie's hair off to the side and rested it on her shoulder to reveal her porcelain neck and part of her bare back. His hands crept out of the water to find her shoulders. Slowly kneading his thumbs into her back she let a little moan escape her lips.

"Feel good?" He whispered in her ear.  
"Mmhm," Annie's eyes fluttered closed.  
"I have to admit Annie, I like your definition of relaxing more than mine."  
"I figured you would," A smile crept across Annie's face.  
Jeff's hands stopped massaging Annie and slid down her sides and he wrapped them around her torso.  
"So…"Jeff sighed with his breath on Annie's neck.  
"What?"  
"If I love you," he squeezed Annie a little bit harder, "And you love me, does this make us boyfriend and girlfriend?"  
"I think that's how it works, Jeff," she paused, knowing that that was hard for him to say. "Is that, uh- okay?"  
"Annie, it's more than okay. I just wanted to make sure we were on the same page here."  
"Well I know that you hate titles so I-"  
"Annie, I did. I guess I just wanted to save that 'title' for someone who deserves it."  
Annie paused to let this register in her mind.

She sat up on Jeff's lap and then twisted herself around facing him. She straddled him and pulled herself closer. His hands went to her hips as she brushed her nose against his. As their lips met her hands ran thought his already messy hair. His hands wondered over her back. Very gradually his tongue slipped into her mouth battling her tongue. Taking their time they continued to kiss. Annie was kissing around Jeff's left ear where she whispered a "thank you."

After their heated make out session in the bathtub Annie moved to the other side of the tub to wash her hair with Jeff's hair soap. Jeff pulled Annie closer to him, took the body soap and lathered some on his hands and slowly massaged Annie's whole body. Letting moans and groans out, Annie was definitely relaxed.

"Do you want a tee shirt?"  
"Sure," Annie answered while slipping on her underwear underneath her towel.  
Jeff tossed her a tee shirt from her dresser. The shirt was blue; Greendale blue and it had a "home of the Human Beings" slogan on the front. She put it on without bothering to put on her bra. The shirt fell a little below her hips and draped over Annie. She flipped her hair over to dry it with a towel as Jeff put on his boxers and a white tee shirt.  
Jeff tried to turn on the light, but the power was still off.  
"Damn it," Jeff cursed under his breath.  
"We don't need power," she said walking up to him.  
"No, but it would be nice to have."  
Annie rolled her eyes at Jeff, "Well what time is it?"  
Jeff checked his phone, "10:50."  
Annie saw his phone out and remembered that she hadn't checked hers since last night. She rushed out of Jeff's bedroom without warning. She found her black clutch on the sofa; she opened it to three missed calls, and five text messages. She groaned and then rolled her eyes.

The first one was sent from Abed, yesterday around the time she and Jeff were finishing dinner.

_Hey Annie what window cleaner we you use? I can't find it so I'm going to the store._

The second one was also from Abed about twenty minutes later.

_Jk found some. Btw where are you?_

_If you're with Jeff say hi._

_Okay Annie, where are you? I'm going to bed now._

Then the fifth one was this morning around eight.

_Wherever you are do you have power? I tried Troy and Britta they says they've got power so I'm going over. Text me when you get this._

She then went to listen to the voicemails. One was from Pierce the rest were from Abed.

"Hey Annie, it's Abed. It's getting late and you're not home. Just making sure you're okay. Call me back, bye."

"Hey big boobs, its Pierce Hawthorne calling, do you and A-bed have power?"

The last voicemail was from about fifteen minutes ago.

"Annie its Britta on Abed's phone. Can you like get your ass over here or just text Abed back? We're trying to calm him down but Troy claims you broke him and I really don't want to deal with that. Call or text someone please or we're sending out a search party! Thanks bye."

"Shit." She cursed under her breath.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Abed is wondering where I am, and he got Britta and Troy involved."  
"Wait what?" Jeff looked perplexed at Annie.  
"Okay, so Abed texted me four times last night and called me once asking where I was. Then this morning he found out the Troy and Britta's house still has power so he went over there and he had texted me again and I still hadn't answered. So he told Troy and Britta about my absence and now Britta is concerned and wants to know where I am." She finished and then sighed as she plopped down on his couch.  
"Well, why not tell them?" Annie heard the duh-doy in his voice.  
"Well because uh- I don't know," her voice trailed off  
"We're going to have to tell them sooner or later."  
"Wait tell them that we got together last night, or-"  
"No!"  
"Well then what exactly are we telling them Jeff!"  
"Just say that you fell asleep at my place, no big deal Annie."  
"Yes, big deal Jeff! They're going to ask why I was over!" Jeff could hear the frustration in her voice.  
"Well when they ask just say that they can mind their own business."  
Annie paused, "you do know that will raise a few questions."  
"So we answer them honestly."  
"Are you suggesting that we tell them?" Annie asked.  
"Would that bug you Annie?"  
Annie looked at her shuffling feet on the floor, "No, but you're ready to do that? Because if you're not don't push it-"  
Jeff shut her up with a kiss. At first Annie fought it, but then she melted into his arms. After feeling like Annie was going to stay quite Jeff broke the kiss to whisper, "don't worry Annie. I'd be more than happy to announce it." Jeff paused for a moment to smile at Annie, "Why don't you text Abed back and say you fell asleep at my apartment last night. He's probably doing that adorable crying thing."  
Annie grabbed her phone to start texting Abed, "You mean that thing he does when he freaks out over daylight savings? Jeff what is your definition of adorable?"  
"You've got a point. But text him back before he breaks his brain."

_Hey Abed, sorry I didn't text you back. I'm okay I just fell asleep at Jeff's apartment last night. And no we don't have power._

Annie felt her stomach flip as her thumb pressed the "send" button. The thought that Jeff was ready to announce their new relationship did calm her down a little bit but it she knew that it wouldn't change how their friends felt. She threw her phone to the sofa after she sent the text. Jeff walked behind her and started massaging her back once more.

"Now they know where you are," Jeff whispered into Annie's ear. "And now there is no reason to talk to them and answer questions." Annie's eyes fluttered closed as Jeff spoke into her ear. He found Annie's phone on the couch and walked back over behind her. He extended his arms on her shoulders so she could see him turning off her phone. "I say that this afternoon belongs to us."  
Annie smiled and allowed Jeff to massage her neck. She whimpered when Jeff started working harder on her shoulder.  
"What are we doing today then?" Annie asked, but it sounded more like a whimper.  
"Let's go to my room and figure something out," Jeff whispered right above Annie's ear.

His hands slid down her arm and took her hands and led her to the bedroom. Annie jumped on the bed and Jeff followed tackling her while laughing. After rolling around, Jeff took Annie by the waist and pulled her right on top of him. Annie smelt of men's soap and body wash due to the bubble bath from earlier. Annie giggled as Jeff tickled her. Kicking around she rolled off of Jeff and faced him.

"Stop that," She giggled and she tapped his nose.  
He took her hand from his nose and entwined his fingers with hers.  
The laughter died down as they gazed into each other's eyes.  
"Jeff?" Annie asked.  
"Yes Annie."  
"When did you, did you know?" She asked timidly.  
"Know what?"  
"About me?"  
"That I love you?"  
"Yeah, when did you realize it?" She said while his fingers and her fingers were slipping from each others palms.  
"When my subconscious realized it or when I did?"  
"Start with you and then work your way to your brain."  
"At your surprise birthday. I gave you that necklace and I realized that I wanted to not treat you like how I've treated other women. I wanted you to be different." Her face lit up at this comment, "And I wanted to spend every moment with you and be around you and make you smile. I want to make you happy more than I make myself happy." Jeff said sweetly.  
Annie smiled, "and your subconscious?"  
"Well, it's hard to pinpoint, but at Troy and Britta's wedding there was something Britta told me. She told me 'when you meet the right person everything makes sense' at first I didn't understand what she meant but as the night progressed I began processing it. Then we started hanging out more and I had these feelings that I didn't know what they were. Then the morning after your birthday party it all clicked." Jeff was sure that was accurate but he had never put it into words. He was shocked with himself that he was able to admit that.  
"And you?" He asked Annie.  
"I don't even know." She laughed, "Probably when you did. By that point I realized that you were treating me differently, well differently that you would treat most women."  
"You're very important to me Annie."  
"As you are to me Jeff," she smiled back at him.

At that moment there was a small electric buzz. Then Jeff's ceiling fan started to spin and the alarm clock started to flash the incorrect time.  
"Well, power's back."Annie whispered to Jeff.  
"Let's just lay her for today." He smiled into Annie's big eyes. The clouds were moving outside and the sunlight from the window hit Annie's face for only a moment. She smiled and closed her eyes as he tucked her hair behind her ear and reached to kiss her on the forehead. She opened her eyes and looked at Jeff from underneath her eyelashes. With her hair damp and messy and this lighting, in his tee shirt, and in his bed, she looked beautiful like this. She always did.


	7. Roxanne

_**Disclaimer: **I obviously don't own Community.  
**A/N: **I'm so sorry about not posting! I lost inspiration for this fic, but not to worry it's back now that I have a solid ending in mind ;) Anyway thanks for sticking with me! Reviews are welcome. Thanks guys :)  
_

* * *

Chapter 7: Roxanne

Annie woke up with Jeff practically attached on her back. She groaned and sat up cracking her stiff neck. She looked around her bedroom and her eye went straight to the mess of Jeff's things in the corner of her room. She sighed and checked her phone for any messages or phone calls-

Wait did it say 11:53?

Shit.

"Jeff wake up!"

Jeff groaned at Annie shaking him by the shoulders.

"Jeff!" She shook him a little harder until he woke up.

"Mmhm?"

"Jeff it's almost noon! You have to be out of here!"

"Well good morning to you too Annie," he slurred.

"Jeff! Abed said he would be home from his dads at noon…"

"Oh."

"Yeah 'oh'! Jeff you need to go!" She practically rolled him out of bed. "We agreed to tell them all at the same time! I don't want Abed to find out about us like this!" Jeff could sense the obvious panic in his girlfriend's voice.

"Annie, babe. Calm down," he said while putting on some clothes from his abnormally huge bag packed for way more than four nights. "I'm going to get as much down to my car at once and I'll see you back here for the group dinner tonight okay?"

"Okay," Annie said putting on a fuzzy house robe, "you got it?"

"Yeah, I think that's all," he said while he mounted his duffel bag on his shoulder. "Bye babe," he planted a kiss on her cheek while she stood by the door holding her robe up at her chest.

"See you at seven!"

Phew. Jeff was out of the apartment. Annie walked back to her bedroom to tidy things up and get ready for the day. Abed came home while she was in the shower and getting ready to run to the grocery store to buy some cooking items for tonight's monthly group dinner. As she was about to wash her hair she realized she was out of shampoo, so she used what Jeff had accidently left behind.

* * *

"Hey Abed how was your dad's birthday?"

"It was fun, what did you do while I was gone?"

_Slept with Jeff. Showered with Jeff. Made out on every piece of furniture in this apartment with Jeff. _

"Nothing much," she lied, "but the termite guy came for the fourth time," this however was not a lie.

"Really?" Abed asked surprised.

"Yeah, we're going to be kicked out of our apartment on October first so they do the 'getting rid of termite' routine, which worked so well."

Abed sighed, "This is the fourth time."

"I know," Annie replied, "you know Abed I was thinking, if you're okay with it, I was thinking about finding a new place to live."

"Me too, actually my dad wants me at home."

"Really?"

"Yeah, his wife is pregnant."

"Abed! That's fantastic news! You're going to be a big brother, or a big half brother!" Annie shirked as she wrapped Abed in a hug.

"Thanks Annie," Abed stopped a minuet in the middle of their hug. Annie's hair smelt of men's shampoo.

"Annie did you use men's shampoo?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." She quickly left Abed to go straight to the bathroom to get Jeff's shampoo and other various hair products that he had forgotten.

* * *

"So how has everyone been?" Shirley asked the group while helping Annie herself to salad.

"Good, actually Troy and I have some news!" Britta announced and hushed the room.

Troy locked his hands with Britta's as Troy began to talk, "As you all know we are three days from being fourteen weeks along and we just found out that we will be having a baby girl!"

Annie began to clap and reached to the right of her to hug Britta carefully, Pierce high fived Troy from across the table, Troy hugged Jeff who was sitting next to him, and Shirley agreed with everyone that that news was "nice."

"Wow Britta that is fantastic," Jeff announced.

"Yeah, I never thought I'd have kids but after getting married I realized this is what I want," her comment was more directed to her husband rather that Jeff, but it made Jeff think.

After all the talking died down Abed made an announcement.

"Well as you know this apartment is cursed with termites, I will be moving out to live with my dad and my pregnant step mom," Abed said neutrally.

"Well An-nie where do you plan on staying?" Shirley asked.

Annie hadn't given it any thought actually. She assumed she could stay with Jeff until she found a place of her own, but she couldn't announce it at this moment.

"I don't-I don't know actually."

"Well if you need a place to stay, my guest bedroom just got redone." Shirley announced to Annie.

"Thanks Shirley," Annie smiled at Jeff

_Hm, Annie is moving out, duly noted. _Jeff's eyes wondered over to Annie who was engaged in a conversation with Shirley.

Britta interrupted them, "Annie, do you have a jacket I could borrow for now? I'm super cold."

"It's probably you being pregnant baby," Shirley cooed.

"Yeah, yeah, I know."

"Yeah Britta, in my closet on the left side there should be some jackets hanging."

"Thank you Annie!" Britta jumped up and disappeared into Annie's room.

A few moments had past. Jeff couldn't stop thinking about the concept of having Annie move in with him, Annie was in the middle of a conversation with Shirley, Abed, and Troy about baby girl names while Pierce threw in random names everyone shot down.

"Annie?" Britta peered out of her bedroom.

The conversation had come to a halt as Britta interrupted them.

"Why are there men's deodorant and many other men's hair products on your dresser?"

What did she just say?

Annie's eyes grew large, Jeff gulped, and Britta just laughed at Annie from the door way.

"I- um, well, it's uh…"

Crap.

Annie looked at Jeff for inspiration to help her out of this, but both of them were in shock.

_Why did I just leave that out on my dresser! Damnit Annie! Get it together._

"I knew it," Abed announced.

"Seriously! You guys are a thing now! Great, now I owe Pierce ten dollars!" Troy sighed while pulling out his wallet fishing for a ten dollar bill.

Shirley glared at Jeff and spoke in a sugary sweet tone, "Jeff-rey, I love you and An-nie very much and so does our Lord, but if you hurt her..." her voice dropped to a frightening level, "I will saw off your limbs and use them to beat you with... Okay?" She smiled.

"Yeah, what Shirely said," Pierce agreed with Shirley with a nod.

Jeff rolled his eyes and looked at Pierce, "You're agreeing with the Christian housewife's threat?"

"Jeff-rey!" Shirley kicked Jeff under the table.

"Ouch!" Jeff reached down to rub his sore shin, "but I have no intentions of hurting her," he smiled at Annie who giggled at the trouble the group was giving him.

Britta was cracking up at the doorway, basking in the laughter she just created.

Pierce looked back over at Jeff, "So big boobs huh?"

Annie arms immediately shot up to cover her chest while Jeff rolled his eyes.

"Ew! Pierce!" Shirley scolded.

"Soo…" Troy began quieting everyone down, "how long has this been going on you two?" he asked playfully.

Britta returned to her seat with a jacket covering her arms, "My guess is since our wedding, since then you guys have been super… you know." She just pointed back and forth to Jeff and Annie not really knowing what to say.

"Britta? How would you know?" Jeff asked while rolling his eyes.

"I have a twitter too you know."

Annie blushed and giggled thinking about all the pointless tweets filled with emoticons and pictures they sent each other.

"Actually for your information Britta, this has been going on since August twenty third."

"Wow this must be pretty serious?" Abed asked and Jeff and Annie looked at each other and smiled.

"Say it is, what would that mean," Jeff asked Abed.

"Well I'm just saying that because Jeff remembers the date you guys got together pretty much signifies that it is serious, I figured that he wouldn't remember, considering Jeff's memory isn't quite up to par. And in Two and a Half Men-"

"Ugh! Shut up Abed!" The group said in unison.

Not many questions followed. Just laughter, baby names, inside jokes filled the night. No one was drinking, partially because Britta couldn't, but mostly because they were all having a great time, without scotch or beer. At one point someone brought up the idea to play Yahtzee, but it just triggered more memories from the house warming party about two years ago. Britta ran to her purse to fetch her iPod. She found the song that brought them closer together that night "Roxanne" by the Police.

"ROXXXAANNEE!" Britta began and everyone else joined in.

They all got up from the table to break out into song and dance. They jumped up and down to the beat of the music and sang loudly and off key. Just like they did about two years ago. But this was the last time they would be gathered in this apartment. The same apartment that Troy confessed his feelings to Britta in, where everyone came to send Troy off to the A/C repair school, where Annie taught Abed about empathy, where Abed and Troy's first fight sparked, where the Dean had randomly shown up to watch Blade, and most importantly where they were dancing around just like this two years ago. This apartment had so many memories so saying good bye to it was going to be hard, not only for the residents Annie, Abed, Britta, and Troy, but also Jeff, Pierce and Shirley, too. This was the apartment that they had grown so close in.

They were still together after graduation and even though school was over, not much had changed in the past years, except for Britta was married and pregnant with Troy's baby, Annie was now with Jeff, Shirley was now a business owner, and their voices may have gotten worse.

Shirley left, followed by Troy and Britta, then Pierce. Jeff stayed to help Abed and Annie clean up.

"Abed you look super tired." Annie stated.

"I am, I woke up at 5:30 to come back here."

"Oh my gosh Abed! Go to bed!" Annie demanded.

"Yeah buddy, Annie and I will take the cleaning from here." Jeff said grabbing the small trash bag Abed was holing.

"Alright well, goodnight."

"Night Abed," Jeff and Annie said in unison as he disappeared into the blanket fort.

They picked up the rest of the apartment in about five minutes. Jeff was pretty silent, on his way to the trash chute he was thinking about asking Annie to move in with him, but he wouldn't bring that up tonight. That was a different conversation for a different time. Annie however was light on her feet, vacuuming and humming "Daybreak."

"Jeff your things are all in here," Annie lured Jeff into her bedroom to help him get the rest of his things.

"Thanks," Jeff sighed, "So are you happy?"

Annie looked at him in perplexity.

"Are you happy with how everything came out?" Jeff asked.

"Oh yeah, yeah. I'm just happy they know and that there are no more secrets, you know?" she paused, "ar-are you, you know, happy with things now?"

Jeff nodded, "Yeah, I mean I got a death threat from Shirley, but I'm happy," he looked over his shoulder to smile at Annie who was preoccupied with cleaning.

"Well Jeff… Is it true? What abed said? About your memory?" she said looking up from the pile of leftover things Jeff had left.

"My memory is fine but thanks for your concern."

Annie laughed and walked over and took the toiletry bag out of his hands and put in on her dresser, and took his hands for herself. "No Jeff," she smiled and looked at him from underneath her eyelashes, "are we 'serious'?"

"Hm, serious like this?" Jeff captured Annie's lips then resting his forehead and nose on hers.

"No I think I'm going to need another example." Annie smiled at Jeff looking at him from under her eyelashes.

Without warning Jeff lifted Annie off the floor and allowed her to straddle him. He spun her in circles and Annie giggled and cupped his jaw as she kissed him. They spun around until they fell on her bed.

"So to answer your question, yes Annie I'd say we're serious." He said rolling on top of her and heating things up by kissing her neck.

"Jeff," Annie slipped out a whimper, "Abed is next door," she whispered.

"Let's not bring Abed into this." Jeff said buried deep in Annie's neck.

"I'm just saying blanket fort walls aren't exactly thick," Annie's eyes fluttered closed.

"So we'll just have to be very quiet," Jeff raised his head to look at Annie who was smiling, eyes shut but clearly enjoying every second of this.

"Alright then," She opened her eyes and pushed Jeff down and rolled on top of him, "I can do quiet," she whispered with a smile.

* * *

Annie woke up before Jeff to get some coffee started, and Abed was watching cartoons on the recliners. Annie was waiting for Jeff to wake up to the obnoxious sound of their coffee maker, and sure enough Jeff came wondering out of Annie's bedroom.

"Morning Jeff," Annie smiled slipping him a cup of hot coffee. He leaned down to kiss her but they were interrupted but Abed.

"Morning Jeff."

Jeff was oddly embarrassed. But Annie just rolled her eyes and chuckled at the awkwardness.

"Good morning Abed," Jeff made that statement sound more like a question.

Abed went back to watching Sunday morning cartoons and Jeff whispered to Annie, "Remember when we cared if people knew about us," he laughed a little at his comment.

"Whatever Jeff, it's Abed. I'm sure he already knew that we were going to sleep together last night." She smiled at him and kissed his coffee tasting lips.

Jeff just laughed as he discreetly lead Annie back into her bedroom with a huge smile on his face.


	8. Morgues, Wine, and House Keys

**_Disclaimer: _**_I don't own Community. Duh doy.  
**A/N: **This is a little short and dramatic. I don't work at a hospital, so I skimped on a few things but I hope it's correct and somewhat expectable. So reviews are welcome and enjoy. :)_

* * *

Chapter 8: Morgues, Wine, and House Keys

There was a thud at the door at Jeff's apartment on Friday at around seven o'clock. He wasn't expecting anyone, except maybe Shirley to threaten him in person, rather than her daily threatening text messages. He walked to the door and looked through the peep hole. He didn't see Shirley, but his girlfriend, Annie. She was still wearing her scrubs from work, and her eyes were red.

"Hey babe, are you okay?" He asked while opening the door.

She didn't respond but threw her arms around Jeff. He froze for a moment but then wrapped his arms around Annie. She sobbed quietly into his chest as Jeff rubbed her back, confused as to why she was here and was this upset.

Still in the doorway, teary eyed Annie looked up at Jeff. Jeff leaned over to kiss her lightly on her forehead.

"Here, let's get you inside," he gently ushered her to his couch and then disappeared to his kitchen to find a bottle of Annie's favorite wine.

Annie didn't say anything as she sat down, she just sighed and hung her head and buried her face in her hands. Jeff sat down to the right of her placing the two glasses of wine on the coffee table, extending his arm over her back trying his best to comfort her.

"I'm probably going to regret asking but what happened?" Jeff asked, picking back up the glasses and slipping on to Annie.

Annie took a relatively big sip before she began, "Do you know how many bodies I had to move to the morgue today?" She asked while whipping her tears.

"No…?"

"Six too many."

"But that's not your job…?"

"Yup, well I just pick up everyone else slack apparently," she sighed, "but that's not the worst part, one of those people was driving drunk, another was in his car and the other four were hit by them."

"Annie that sounds awful," Jeff sympathized with her.

Annie throat tightened as her voice began to crack, "But one of those four people in the other car that was hit was this girl who was an old family friend of mine," she sobbed louder.

"Oh my god," Jeff gasped, "Annie I'm so sorry."

"And I just felt so awful putting her wrist band on, and her face was so distorted-" she couldn't complete her thought; she was choking too much on her own words.

"Oh Annie," Jeff took her wine glass and set in on the coffee table. He hugged her tight and she curled up into him. He scooted to the end of the couch and Annie followed. She sat between him and the couch cushions. She rested her head on Jeff's shoulder and curled into him once more as she sobbed continuously.

"It's okay, just cry, cry it out," he said taking her hands and intertwining their fingers. He tilted his head to kiss her feverishly warm head.

They stayed like this for a while until Annie started to rub her head claiming that it hurt from crying. Jeff wondered to his kitchen to fetch water and a pain reliever.

He felt awful. He couldn't imagine sending bodies to the morgue, nonetheless bodies that he once knew that were now distorted and well, dead. Especially when it's not your job. Annie was so strong to be able to take the shit the hospital gave her, and she took it with a smile on her face. Her strength and positivity was what made Annie beautiful, and well, what made her the Annie that he knew.

When he returned from the kitchen Annie was sitting up with her hand pressed to her forehead. She took her pain relievers that Jeff gave her and went back to cuddling with Jeff. The clock struck eleven when Annie was noticeably calmer.

"Do you want to stay here?" Jeff asked while taking the empty wine glasses to the kitchen.

"Can I?"

"Of course, what time do you have to be at work tomorrow?" He walked over to Annie from the kitchen.

"I'm off, thank God."

"Well good, you need to relax," he said tipping her chin upwards to kiss her lips chastely.

* * *

Annie took a long, hot, relaxing shower taking her time washing her body trying not to think about what she saw today. Meanwhile Jeff found Annie a tee shirt to wear and stripped down to his underwear. Annie walked to his room wearing her bra and underwear and a towel on her head. She took the towel off and leaned over to start drying her hair while Jeff got in bed.

"I got you a tee shirt," Jeff pointed to his dresser.

"Thanks," she said walking over to put his shirt on.

Annie got in the bed and nuzzled up to Jeff. Jeff wrapped his arm around Annie and started to stroke her wet, brown hair. She tried to relax, but she still couldn't get some of those mental images out of her mind, no matter how hard she tried to forget. She pictured Jeff, Britta and Troy's baby girl that Britta was going to have soon, Troy and Britta's wedding back in June, the night Jeff told her he loved her, but her friend's dead body was haunting her memory. She exhaled which turned into a sob. Jeff used his other hand to wipe away the forming tears with his thumb. Annie turned into Jeff's body as he wrapped both his arms around her.

"It's okay Annie, she's not suffering anymore," Jeff whispered while moving a strand of hair out of her face.

She just sobbed.

"Annie, just breath," she did as told, "just close your eyes," Jeff cooed, "I'm right here, I'm not leaving you."

Annie did feel calmer now that she was in Jeff's arms and he was whispering to her. She felt in her safe place, where only Jeff and Annie mattered. But she still was going to have a hard time sleeping tonight, she was sure. Her quiet sobs continued as did Jeff's comforting. He wasn't sure if he was doing a good job comforting Annie, but he was trying. Seeing Annie upset was one thing, but seeing her mentally scarred was another. He knew because Annie worked in a hospital, she was accustom to seeing a plethora of depressing things from dying children, victims of attack and drunk driving, and death in general, he knew that doing that job had to take a toll on someone mentally and emotionally.

"Annie," her name shot out of his mouth, even he was surprise when he spoke.

"Mmhm?"

"Annie, look at me."

She looked up from under her eyelashes, still red eyed.

"Annie, I'm so sorry."

"No Jeff, I'm sorry. I took off of work early today, and I didn't know where to go, and I didn't want to be around Abed-"

"Annie, please don't be sorry. I'm always here for you, you know that," his hand lifted her chin. "I'm sorry that you had to deal with this today. You don't deserve to be doing work that's not your job, so I'm sorry about that. And I'm sorry you had to see your friend like that."

"It's okay, I jus-"

"No Annie, it's not okay, it's awful. But I'm so proud of you."

"What? Why?" She sniffled.

"Because I know how that place treats you, and I know that you have your goal in mind and every day you wake up and you smile though it. You are so strong, I can't imagine how you feel right now, but I know I couldn't do your job."

Annie calmed down as he continued to speak.

"You stay strong no matter how much something upsets you. You've done that ever since I've known you, and before then too. And in doing that you're going to turn into an even more amazing person. And you know what the best part is, Annie?"

"Hm?"

"You're strength makes you so beautiful, Annie," he whispered.

Annie let a few tear drops fall from her eyes as Jeff brushed them away softly with his thumb.

"You're beautiful inside and out, you add beauty to everything you do. You're a beautiful person, please tell me that you know that."

Annie gave Jeff a beautifully broken smile in response and shut her eyes slowly, listening to the sweet, soothing words that Jeff was saying.

"I love you so much Annie, never ever forget that."

"I love you too," Annie whispered, tears still falling.

Jeff tilted his head down centimeters from her face. Their noses brushed together then their lips touched.

"Thank you for being there for me, but I can never thank you enough for loving me," Annie whispered once more.

"Annie there is one more thing," Jeff sat up as Annie followed, "stay right there."

Jeff disappeared out of his room but quickly returned. He crawled in bed next to Annie.

"Annie watching you cry is the hardest thing I have to endure, and I never want you to feel like I'm not going to be there for you. So I'm giving this to you, because I'll always be there for you"

He took her hands into his and slipped her a small, cold, metal house key. She gasped.

"Annie, I want to comfort you, make you dinner, take long romantic baths with you, sleep in the same bed as you, kiss you in the mornings as you go off to your awful day job, I want to slow dance with you in my living room, I want to be there when you get home and have dinner with you, snuggle with you, watch movies with you, I want to be there for you, always."

"I want you to move in with me."

"I'd love to move in with you," she said while both smiling and crying. Annie bit her lip and smiled, almost like Jeff had washed the emotional pain of today away.

She placed the key on the nightstand, and moved back to the position they were in before, only this time Annie felt so much better, not because she was now going to be living with Jeff, but because she knew that Jeff would be there for her.

Jeff kissed Annie on the forehead once more and whispered, "I love you so much Annie."

"Thank you Jeff."

"For what?"

"Loving me, being there for me, and for letting me move in."

"It's my pleasure." He paused for a moment, "Thank you for being the beautiful woman I fell in love with."


	9. In Four Years Time

_**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Community.  
A/N: **I'm back! Sorry this took ages! I've started school again and just no time for anything anymore! You'll be happy to know that I have the rest of this story mapped out and it's going to be long you guys, I'm looking at about 30-35 chapters total. So I have some work to do! Also thanks to you guys who enjoyed my oneshots of JeffxAnnie and BrittaxPierce (yes it was a friendship story). I look forward to finishing this story now that I know where this is going! Please enjoy and I'll try to have another chapter up in a week or so! Thanks for staying with me!_

* * *

__Chapter 9: In Four Years Time

Annie breathed a sigh of relief as she plopped down on Jeff's, wait not Jeff's, _their_ sofa in _their_ living room. She looked behind her, where Jeff was fixing two glasses of ice water after their day of hard work. Even though it was the beginning of October, moving boxes got Annie unbelievably sweaty. She rested her neck on the back of the plush sofa and laughed to herself.

"Do I get to hear the joke?" Jeff asked sitting next to her, propping his feet up on the unstable coffee table, thanks to Chang.

Annie took the water and tossed it back, making her face a little red. She wiped her mouth with the sleeve of her jacket, "Oh, I'm just laughing at life a year ago."

"What's so different?"

"Well, Ms. I'm-never-getting-married-and-I-hate-relationships got married to the same guy I was fawning over in my late high school and early college years and are now going to have a baby. You're in an actual relationship and use the "L" word, and I just moved in with you."

"Okay, so things are different," Jeff chucked while putting his arm around Annie.

Annie looked around at the empty boxes in the corner of the living room about to go out to the trash can, "I just can't believe this is all real, you know?"

"I do," he pulled Annie closer and kisses her forehead, "but I honestly wouldn't have it any other way."

"What have I done to you?" Annie laughed.

"What do you mean?"

"You're so… sweet. I mean a year ago I thought the idea of dating you would be bad because you were so…"

"Douche-y?" Jeff smiled at Annie's attempt to not offend him.

"Well, I guess, but I just thought that if you were capable of feeling love you would be the total package."

"What about now?" Jeff smirked.

"You changed, and it's not an act, I can tell you really have."

"It's called growing up, Annie. I had a lot of that to do before I could ever be in a relationship. Remember the STD fair in two thousand… nine? Ten?"

"I do," Annie replied.

"Pierce said to me," Jeff laughed, "I can't believe I'm about to quote Pierce, but he said: There comes a time in your life that a man stops looking for a place to hang his underwear and starts looking for a place to hang his hat."

"Pierce said that?" Annie asked surprised.

"I know right?"

"Well Jeff, you have matured. And I'm happy you did- not that I didn't like the old you, I'm just happy we can be together."

"I'm happy you helped me change, whether you know you did or not."

"I did?"

"Well, you showed me love isn't scary, well it is, but loving you isn't. You also showed me what I was missing out on in terms of having a girlfriend."

"Aw, Jeff. I didn't do all of that. Some of that was self discovery, right in here." Annie turned and poked his chest, where his heart was.

"Well I'm not the only person who changed; you've done some growing up in the past years."

"Well yeah, I was eighteen when we first met. Of course I've changed."

"That being said, you were pretty mature when we first met though."

Annie shot him a look of disagreement, "Ha! No, remember when I almost failed everyone in Spanish."

"Well, that being the except-"

"Or how I cried over Troy not liking me…"

"Okay well-"

"And let us not forget when I couldn't even say penis…"

"Well you've obviously grown past that. Besides, that was the very first year."

"What do you mean?" Annie asked.

"I mean our little game, what was it… Dragons and Demons? Dungeons? Anyway, that little sex scene you talked Abed though, that time you put kissed me during the debate tournament to win. That time during our Glee phase where you tried to seduce me… well actually in retrospect that wasn't all that mature."

"See!" Annie pointed out.

"Okay let me put it this way," Jeff paused to think while laid down adjusting Annie next to him. "Which members of our study group dress up as characters from their favorite TV show to reenact it and had a room put in his apartment for that purpose? Not to mention went war with each other over a world record."

"Troy and Abed."

"Right, and which member makes racial and sexist remarks every chance he gets, also tried to fake his death?"

"Pierce."

"Okay, and which member of the study group dressed up as a squirrel for Halloween?"

"Britta did. I get it Jeff, you don't have to be rude about them behind their backs to make a point."

"I'm not done, just hear me out."

"Fine."

"Which member of the study group found out over a year ago that his dad lives two cities away and has yet to meet him because he's afraid too."

"Jeff, no," there was a tone of sadness in her voice, "That's perfectly fine if you're not ready. That doesn't make you immature."

"One more thing, which member of our study group went though their parent's divorce, but continued to have a fantastic GPA," Jeff began to stroke her hair as Annie smiled as a tear of, well she wasn't quite sure what emotion these tears were from, dripped down her cheek.

"This person you speak of Jeff, went through a pill addiction. She's the furthest thing from mature."

"She did go though that, but when her parents turned against her, she realized she needed help. So she went thought rehab, even if that meant giving up a scholarship. And when her parents kicked her out and refused to accept her, she made it on her own. All before age eighteen." Jeff lightly kissed her neck as more tears of God-knows-what-emotion fell down Annie's face.

"Tell me who that is, Annie."

"Me."

"Exactly, now that's some maturity. When I was eighteen I slept until noon, still lived with my mom, and yeah I didn't have a dad but I was fine. At eighteen, you were so much more mature that you gave yourself credit for."

"Thanks Jeff," her voice cracked.

"Annie, are you crying?" Jeff's heart sunk a little, "I didn't mean to make you cry. My point was that you've changed and you're much more mature. I didn't mean to upset you."

Annie flipped over to face Jeff and smiled, "I'm not hurt. Honestly I don't know why I'm crying. I guess you're right, things have changed."

Jeff softly captured her lips, "I remember when I had to call you 'kiddo' and pat you on the head."

"You never had to."

"Well I felt like it, we were so close and really good friends. And to avoid protest from the group, I felt like I had to love you like how a little boy loves his dog."

"What are you insinuating?" Annie giggled.

"You know what I mean," Jeff rolled his eyes; "I loved you like I was your mentor or something. I figured if I thought that, than I would refrain from sexualizing you or whatever."

"Well, from day one I thought you were a total douche, but then as time progressed you began to prove me wrong, and on some days, you proved me right. But at the beginning of our third year, you slowly proved me wrong more than you proved me right, then our fourth year, you pretty much proved me wrong all the time and hardly proved me right. But it wasn't until Troy and Britta's wedding did I know that you were a better person."

"Why then?"

"Jeff we spent about four days with each other nonstop. I was assuming something would happen and I almost hoped that it would," Annie blushed, "But I knew I didn't have the strength to instigate it. While we were traveling up there I was waiting for someone to walk in on the other changing or something then one thing might lead to another… I don't know."

Jeff laughed at Annie becoming more and more flustered.

"Shut up, it was a real concern. Because I figured if it happened you would be like 'this is a mistake'. But you were very respectful of me, and the last night when we had to share a bed," her voice trailed off as she bit her lip and her face became redder.

"What?"

"Well I didn't get much sleep that night and you fell asleep as soon as your head hit the pillow. I remember, just as I was about to go to sleep, you rolled over and gripped my waist and cuddled with me."

"I did?" Jeff laughed at himself, feeling a little embarrassed.

"You did, and that's how I woke up laying on you. I didn't move, because I thought I would never get this chance to have you sleep with me, well _actually_ sleep with me. I didn't want you to let go of me because I figured that I could pretend just for that one night that everything was real. I thought you would blow it off and pretend it didn't happen the next morning but when we got up, you smiled at me and that's when I knew that I still really really liked you. And I knew somewhere that you sort of liked me."

"You're right, that night something did change. I realized I could get used to waking up with you next to me. I realized that if I wanted, I could give you what you needed, love, and I wanted to give it to you. You already know that you were the first girl I ever actually slept with when I didn't have sex with her. But you were the first girl I ever 'made love' to when we did." Annie looked down and bit her lip and fought back an obnoxious grin. "You were also right about the fact that I liked you, I mean I've always liked you, Annie. How could I not? You're smart, and beautiful but the more I held you off limits the more I wanted you. But I knew that you needed someone who could love you, and I wasn't capable of doing that."

Annie reached down and grabbed Jeff's hands and intertwined their fingers to match their legs.

"Well," Annie smiled as her she just stared at Jeff, "times have changed."

"They sure have," Jeff kissed Annie's lips so softly, "I'm very happy I got my act together in time so you could love me," Jeff whispered nose to nose with Annie.

Annie didn't respond, she just smiled at Jeff and kissed him back.

None of them were in the mood to take of each other's clothes; they were way too tired from moving all of Annie's things to a Goodwill and Jeff's apartment. Their kissing continued for a while until they realized it was dinner time and that the sun had gone down. They reluctantly got off the couch, Jeff went to go pick up Chinese and Annie took a long, hot shower.

* * *

Annie hummed as she walked over to the dresser to find something to wear to bed. She couldn't help but smile when she saw 'her' side of the dresser with her things in his dresser. She pulled her 'Save the Gulf' shirt and a pair of blue and white polka doted underwear. She looked around their bedroom and spotted an unopened box of hers, she walked over to see what was inside. Pictures of her and Jeff, and the group, some candles, Bath and Body Works sprays and other miscellaneous things. She took the picture frames and set the one up of her and Jeff right by her bed, and the one of the group beside that. She saw on Jeff's side there was one of Jeff and herself, and one of a little boy and a woman. She walked closer and picked up the picture. She smiled when she saw the familiar eyes and forehead, it was eight year old Jeff with his mom. She awed over it, of course.

She stepped back to go the bathroom and put her towel up when she giggled at herself. She was just so happy to have something like this to come home to every day. Right as she walked out of the bathroom Jeff came in.

"Here you go," he handed her a box of Chinese food.

"Thanks, are we eating in here?"

"Why not," he sighed.

Their feet intertwined as they ate their Chinese food and watched a rerun of Friends on Nickelodeon.

Annie smiled to herself. She could definitely get used to this.


	10. Meet the Parents

_**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Community, however Danny Pudi is mine.  
A/N: **Boredom strikes again! I'm going to have chapter 11 up before next Sunday. I'm aiming for Saturday but we'll see. I dedicate this chapter to my second mom and her husband (my best friends mom and step father). They are very sweet to me and I based Doreen and David off of them. I hope you enjoy this, and to my best friend who is reading this, tell your mom and step dad I wrote this about them and that I love them. To my dear readers, thank you again for being ever so patient with my updates, or lack there of. Enjoy guys and have a great week. :)_

* * *

Chapter 10: Meet the Parents

"Why did I let you tell me this was a good idea?" Jeff mumbled while driving his Lexus to Denver.

"Because it's important, and I want to meet your mother!" Annie giggled at his pathetic groan.

"Why couldn't we have waited until Thanksgiving?"

"Because that's in a month!"

"So?"

"Jeff, I want to meet your mom. Okay? I want to meet the woman who raised you."

"Fine then, I want to meet your parents."

"Jeff no you don't. They don't speak to me, you're mom on the other hand does, and from what you tell me your step father isn't awful."

"He's not, I'm just nervous. There I said it."

"Jeff," Annie reached over to grab his hand that wasn't on the steering wheel, "If it becomes too much we'll catch a movie during the day and stay in a hotel for the night. I don't want you stressing out over this."

Jeff sighed still keeping his eyes on the road.

"Jeff, if it's any consolation I'm proud of you for doing this."

He took his eyes off the fall stricken Colorado scenery to smile at Annie.

"Thank you Annie," he squeezed her hand before looking back on the road.

The rest of the drive was full of Annie's newly downloaded Edward Sharpe and the Magnetic Zeros album and their song "Home."

* * *

They pulled up to Jeff's childhood home. Annie smiled. It was exactly what she thought it would look like. Nothing fancy, a very traditional home. She even awed at the white picket fence inclosing the front yard.

Jeff unloaded their overnight things from his Lexus when his mother came running out.

His mother had dark brown hair and looked very young for her age. She had Jeff's nose and jaw structure, and to Annie's surprise, Jeff ran up to hug his mother.

"Annie!" His mother pulled her into a hug and kissed her on the cheek, "I'm Doreen! I've heard so much about you! I'm so glad to be finally meeting you!"

"It's a pleasure to meet you too!" Annie squeaked.

"Jeffery! You didn't mention what a beauty she was!"

"Oh, please," Annie blushed.

"Please stop talking."

"Well, I guess we should get you guys in side, it's rather chilly. The weather man said there was a cold front coming in," Doreen lifted Annie's lightweight duffle bag up and carried up the stairs in the house.

"I'm going to get back to the kitchen, David should be coming home from running errands soon well eat and catch up then, alright?"

"Sounds great, thank you," smiled Annie before his mother disappeared into the kitchen.

Annie followed Jeff up the stairs to what was his bedroom. The walls were light blue with grey curtains blocking the setting sun. The dust collecting shelves were full of things from Jeff's childhood. Annie couldn't help but smile at the pictures he kept around. The she wondered over to his surprisingly full bookshelves. There were the books most high school kids read, Hamlet, Great Expectations, To Kill A Mockingbird, Rebecca, Sherlock Holmes, and Macbeth and more popular titles. Underneath were other books like Fight Club, Choke, Green Mile books, and other surprising choices.

"Annie what are you doing?" Jeff asked lying down on his bed with his face in the pillows.

"Books say a lot about someone," Annie walked over to join him on the bed. She popped down next to him and exhaled. She didn't realize how tired she was until she got to lie down, "Just remember I've very proud of you," she whispered as she tapped his nose.

Jeff closed his eyes and smiled knowing Annie was still looking at him. "I hate driving," Jeff grumbled.

"Back or shoulders?" Annie asked climbing on top of Jeff.

"Both," Jeff groaned as Annie began to work his fingers around his shoulders.

"Are you saying that because it's true or are you saying that because you like me on top of you?"

"Caught me."

Annie rolled her eyes as she began to knead her fingers into Jeff's tight back in languid circular motions. Slowly working here way down and back up again. When Annie did something he liked he moaned in approval. Her hands slowed down even more as she leaned over to kiss the back of his neck.

"Babe, as hot as this is, we have to go downstairs for dinner soon and I don't want to, ahhhh," Jeff let out a noise of approval.

Annie slid of his back and to his side again, "Jeff, who do you think I am, you're mothers home," she scolded in a joking manor.

"Jeffrey! Dinner!" His mother yelled from downstairs.

"I made Jeffrey's favorite, I hope you like spaghetti," Doreen said while bustling around the kitchen.

"I do, Jeff must have told you," She smiled at Jeff.

Her glance at Jeff was intruded by a tall "Hello I'm David, Jeff's step father, it's so nice to finally met you," David walked up to great Annie with a hand shake, "You wouldn't believe how much he talks about you and you're study friends," he whispered into Annie.

"Oh, well we we're quite the study group," Annie laughed, "pleasure to meet you."

"Annie dear, water or tea?" His mother called from the kitchen.

"Water is fine," Annie smiled then went to help set the dinner table. She grabbed the plates and carried them to the dining table.

It didn't take long for all of them to be seated and start eating.

The talked about Annie's career and Jeff's career and filled his parents in on their misadventures from Greendale.

"So you all have stayed in close contact?" Doreen asked.

"Yes, actually Troy and Britta, I don't know if you remember me talking about them, they got married in June and are now expecting a baby girl," Jeff announced.

"Yeah, and Shirley and Pierce work together now," Annie chimed in.

"Oh wow so you guys still get together right?" David asked.

"Yeah we all have dinner monthly to catch up, but we see each other all the time," Jeff explained.

"So Annie, do you still live at the apartment with those two other boys?" Doreen asked Annie.

"Oh no. Troy got married and moved in with Britta, and our friend Abed went back home to live with his mother for the rest of his mother's pregnancy. Also our building had a termite issue, so I live with Jeff now."

Doreen nodded her head as she picked at her food, "So here comes the question I'm dying to hear, how long have you too been together?"

Jeff and Annie shared a small glance at each other, just like they always used to. "Well, our first date was the week I was appointed head of the firm."

"And we've been together ever since," Annie finished.

"And you were in Jeff's study group of friends, correct?" Doreen asked.

"Yes, that's how we met," Jeff sighed, "All thanks to Spanish 101," he smirked.

Annie giggled and looked down in that adorable way Jeff loved.

"You took Spanish?" David asked.

"Yes, but we didn't learn anything," Jeff stated very matter-of-fact-ly.

"Yeah, it turned out that our teacher, Senor Chang was a fraud and misrepresented certain qualifications to teach a Spanish class," Annie stated, trying to make the situation sound better.

"You know, like having them." Jeff joked.

"Well I mean, what do you expect from a man that calls himself Senior Chang? That's hilarious," David chuckled seemed to find their Greendale misadventures very entertaining.

"Oh it gets worse, after he was fired he lived in the schools air vents with monkey. Then he was randomly appointed security guard, and then ran the school into the ground after he kidnapped the Dean of the school."

" Wow, that's very frightening," Doreen laughed at their misfortune as she got up and walked to Annie, "Finished dear?"

"Oh yes thank you," Annie handed her the plate.

"Oh yes, thank you for dinner mom it was great," Jeff handed Doreen her empty plate.

"Jeff have you seen my new car?" Annie heard David ask while she was helping his mom clean up.

"No, not yet."

"Well come outside I have to show you," their voices trailed off into the garage.

"Oh sweetie you don't have to help me clean up. You can go rest if you'd like I'm sure you're pretty tired from traveling."

"Oh no I'm fine, just tell me where the dish soap is," Annie smiled as Doreen pointed.

"Well thank you dear, Jeffrey doesn't make you clean now does he?"

"No we clean together most of the time, but he's pretty OCD about the way his things are at the apartment."

Doreen sighed, "Hasn't changed," she laughed to herself quietly but as her laugher faded she looked seriously at Annie, "Well, Annie I'm telling you this because you obviously love Jeff, and I'd feel better if I knew you knew this because, like any mother, I worry about my son, but I believe his father is trying to look for him."

"Really?"

"Yes he lives in Greensview, which is two cities away and he has been calling me about Jeffrey's whereabouts, however I hadn't given him any. And now I see Jeffrey and he's looking healthier, and he's sounding like he is much happier now with you and having finished up school, I just don't want him coming in his life and messing up all the progress he's made. That's the mother in me, I know he's a grown man, but I still don't want William in his life."

"I don't either," Annie said under her breath, "I mean not like it's my place to decide or anything…" she trailed off knowing she could have offended his mother.

"No, I mean it's a natural defense. We want what's best for the people we love. And as Jeffrey's mother I want him to stay safe, but I also want him to know who he is and not go through life wondering."

"Well, I love him enough to want to protect him, but I love him even more to let him do what he wants."

"Well Annie, I believe we both know that he'll do what's right when the time comes," she smiled and hugged Annie, "Thank you for listening, I couldn't tell David, he's pretty protective of Jeffery sometimes and I needed to tell someone who loves him just as much as I do."

"Jeff is one lucky man to have you as his mother," Annie sentimentally smiled at Doreen who was clearly holding back tears, "it's amazing that you were able to take over being a mother, working, and also being his father."

"Oh well dear, we do anything for our children," she smiled at Annie who then went back to doing dishes.

"Jeffrey never mentioned much about your parents, do they live in Greendale?" Doreen asked.

Annie nearly dropped the plate she was washing in the sink, "I'm not sure," Annie mumbled.

"Oh," Doreen dropped her smile, "do you not speak with them to much?"

"Not really, I've been on my own since I was eighteen, I haven't spoken to them in years."

"Oh, I'm sorry," she went back to cleaning the counters, "I didn't mean to offend you or-"

"Oh no! You hardly offended me!" Annie smiled, "I just don't talk about them much because I don't really know them."

"Well, if it's of any use, I think you turned out perfectly, rather than some teenagers that have been on their own since they were around that age."

"Well thank you," Annie smiled brightly.

"Well this should do it!" Doreen said looking around the kitchen, "thank you for helping me clean up tonight."

They were interrupted by Jeff and David coming back in from the garage.

"Well thanks for showing me the car, it's pretty nice it has a nice engine, runs nice too," Jeff looked at Annie and smiled, " I think I'm going to turn in for the night, my back is starting to hurt from driving," Annie rolled her eyes at Jeff's subtlety in front of his mom and step dad.

"Goodnight," Jeff walked over to hug his mother goodnight. She watched the way he treated his mom, she couldn't help but feel jaded that she never got that from her parents. Jeff was truly a momma's boy.

"Goodnight Jeffrey, very nice of you two to come down for the weekend," his mother cooed.

"Goodnight Annie," Doreen hugged Annie tightly. Even though she hadn't known this woman for more than a few hours, she felt a loving relationship that she had missed from her parents.

Jeff and Annie walked upstairs and into his bedroom. Annie quietly shut the door behind her and went to go lie down for a moment, but Jeff had already bet her there. Annie snaked up to Jeff, her body against the crevasses of Jeff's. She kicked off her cozy moccasins and turned to face Jeff.

"How are you holding up?" Annie asked.

"I'm great, I'll be better when you finish your work on my back."

Annie rolled her eyes, as she climbed onto his back, "you men are so needy."

"And women aren't? What about last week when you attacked me in the shower? Or that one time you were on all fours begging for-"

"Jeff!"

"What it's true, and it was hot," Jeff laughed.

Annie dug her hands deeper into Jeff's back working out the knots with her fingers.

"Ahhhh!" Jeff made a noise of approval.

"Dang Jeff, you have a lot of knots in your back."

"Mmmhmmm."

Annie lightly kissed his neck as she dug deeper and deeper.

"Why are you working in a hospital when you could be a masseuse? Ohhh my god, Annie."

"Feels good?"

"Yessss."

Jeff was able to control the noises coming out of his mouth for a while. He let Annie slowly work out every knot in his back and he closed his eyes and relaxed into his bed.

Annie started to giggle.

"Mmhm?" Jeff made a muffled noise from the pillows.

"I was just thinking about that day we went to the pool."

"What about it?"

"When you put sunscreen on me, and I tried so hard not to make orgasmic noises."

"Annie, I'm pretty sure you did."

"Oh I know I did, how could I not?" Annie giggled.

"I know what you meannn ohh," Annie giggled again at the sexual power she had over Jeff at this moment.

"I was a little better at lowering the volume in my voice, I'd like to say."

"Any man that can stay quiet when Annie Edison is on top of him massaging his back is clearly missing a few nerve endings." Jeff muffled into his pillow.

A few moments past, Jeff had shut up with all of his moaning and Annie continued to work on his back until he said he was okay for now. After then they just relaxed in the bed together. Annie watched the analog clock as it grew later and later she reluctantly got out of bed to shower.

"Where are you going?"

"Shower," she said leaning over her duffel bag to get some pj's and shower products.

"Alright," Jeff sighed falling back on the pillows.

He heard the shower knobs squeak on and the hum of the water in the tub. The rhythm oddly relaxed him. He lied motionless on his bed. He shut his eyes and he couldn't help the smile the crossed his face. Here he was, with Annie in his childhood room. Annie crossed the line, no one else had. She met his parents, she made him love her, she lived with him, and truth be told, it did scare him about how head over heels he was for her. It scared him that he changed that much. Annie warped him. Months ago he would have never thought of taking a woman to meet his parents, let alone be in a relationship with her. He remembered that rush of adrenaline he got when he first said he loved her. He remembered the amazing passionate sex they had latter that night. Then the following day with the power outage, they spent time together doing other things besides having sex, pillow talk, baths, and relaxing together. She really did a number on him. He thought back even further to the night of the wedding, when they shared a bed together but nothing happened. But something did happen. Jeff knew that he wasn't going to try and seduce her, but Annie was the first girl he had ever actually slept with. He remembered that night wanting so badly for her skin to come into contact with his. He remembered that party he threw for her, when she first kissed him and then when he gave her the necklace. That's when it clicked in his head, that he loved her. He couldn't help but smile even bigger when all of these memories flashed in his mind.

"Uh Jeff?"

"Oh what! Huh?" Annie stood in front of him wrapped in a towel.

"You looked creepy. You were just smiling with your eyes closed. It's a weird look for you."

"Whatever Annie," he closed his eyes and rolled over to lie on his stomach, "I was just thinking."

"About."

"You."

"Jeff, don't smile and close your eyes when you think of me in that way. It's weir-"

"No, no, not like that, let me rephrase, I was thinking about us."

"What about us?" She said towel drying her hair.

"How much we've changed, and he many great moment's we've had."

"Oh yeah?" She asked while crawling into bed with him.

"Yeah, like the time I said I loved you."

"Then when you took me home that night," Annie smiled at the memories.

"And we feel asleep together," Jeff smiled at the scent of strawberry shampoo Annie used.

"Just like this," Annie mumbled as the relaxing sound of Jeff's voice lulled her to sleep.

Jeff leaned over to kiss Annie's forehead seeing she was asleep he slipped out of bed and walked to the bathroom to take a shower. He glanced back at Annie, soundly sleeping on his bed. He felt a very girlish but he couldn't help it. The image of Annie wrapped up in the sheets of his bed made him smile.

The steaming hot water greeted him and relaxed his muscles and he sighed loudly. Today had been another great day with Annie and he knew that he was looking forward to the rest of his life with her.

_Wait what._


	11. Happy Halloween

_**Disclaimer:** I actually do own Community. Which is why I write fanfiction for it...**  
A/N: **Honestly this chapter serves no point. So sorry, I didn't know what to write about but I needed a chapter to show everyone that Jeff is thinking very girly thoughts about Annie, he's still Jeff Winger. So yeah, I apologize. If I write a fic about the"deleted scenes" for this story, I needed something to pull from. And I say the term "deleted scenes," as in this-story-wont-be-rated-M-but-another-one-will. And yes, I had to make a reference to Alison Brie in Scream 4.  
_

* * *

Chapter 11: Happy Halloween

Annie applied her bright red lipstick as a final touch to her look. Her hair was curled and she wore a 1920's flapper headband. She stepped back to admire her handiwork. She wasn't one to give in to self flattery but she really nailed this one. She wore a black fringe flapper dress with black tights underneath. She slid on her black mary-jane heels and looked in the mirror; she didn't see Miss. Annie Edison. She saw someone who was Jeff Winger's girl friend. Sure, he said he'd given up his past ways, but she still wanted to look attractive for him. Sue her.

She sprayed some perfume on and walked out of the bathroom where Jeff was waiting on the couch. The only part of his 1920's ganger costume she could see was a hat from where Jeff was sitting. She walked over to the couch and rested her hands on his shoulders.

"Ready to go?" She asked.

Jeff got up off the couch and looked at Annie's Halloween costume. She was the tallest glass of water Jeff had seen. The red lips, the short skirt, it was really working for her.

"Remind me why we are going out when we could stay in for the night," he said pointing at Annie's attractive costume.

"Because it's Troy and Britta's first Halloween party," Jeff walked over to Annie and backed her up into the wall, "and because we bought pumpkins to carve," he got closer and closer, "and because they're our friends," her voice became deeper and deeper as Jeff kissed Annie's porcelain neck.

"And we can't go to a Halloween party looking all disheveled," Jeff completely ignored his girlfriend that was between him and the wall and kissed her neck more passionately.

Leaving Jeff open mouthed and wanting, Annie slid out from under him. She wagged her finger at Jeff, "Not until after the party," she smirked knowing Jeff was dying inside.

"Fine," he sighed, "but I'm holding you to it."

* * *

They arrived at the party, second to last. Abed was making his way from his mom in Riverside which was thirty minutes away. There was Troy, who was Constable Reggie, Britta who was a bunny, and not the sexy kind, Shirley who was Opera, and Pierce who was… Indiana Jones?

"Hey I'm glad you guys could come!" Britta greeted them in the kitchen and hugged them both, "And you match, how cute!"

"Well, I like the 20s, and Chicago," Annie stated.

"And I like any excuse to wear something classy."

"Well Britta, you're the cute one," Annie said pointing at her bunny rabbit costume.

"Well I like bunnies, but I was not about to be a playboy bunny for Halloween, beside's… I'm pregnant."

"Shut up Britta, you're not even showing… skinny bitch." Shirley interjected, "Jeff, Annie, nice to see you."

"Hi Opera," Jeff greeted.

"Al Capone."

Annie just rolled her eyes and went to the kitchen to find a beer.

* * *

"Hey Annie!"

"Constable Reggie," she greeted Troy in a British accent.

"You like nice yourself," Troy complemented, "can I get you anything?"

"Beer."

"Here," he hopped off the counter from which he was sitting and opened the ice chest and pulled out two bottles of Miller Lite.

"Thanks," she said popping hers open then taking a swig of it. "So how's the journey to fatherhood?"

"Scary."

"Oh come on Troy, you're going to be a great dad."

"That's what everyone tells me, but that's not what I'm real worried about. I've just never dealt with girls. Like the idea of having one scares me."

"Well, girls- have you decided on a name yet?"

"No."

"Well, girls are difficult. I can tell you because I am one." She laughed as she tossed more beer back. "Girls need their dad. Always. You know, she's going to want to talk to Britta when her first boyfriend doesn't call her back, or when she's PMSing."

"I don't wanna think about that!" Troy complained.

Annie chuckled, "the point is, is that she needs to know you're never going to abandon her. No matter what goes wrong ie. Pill addiction, rehab, lost scholarship…"

"I would never, whatever she does she's going to be perfect to me."

"Well, then it sounds like you're set!" Annie hopped off the counter, "but seriously, girls need a relationship with their dad because if they don't have one then they start looking for male attention elsewhere…"

"She's not dating until she's thirty."

Annie smiled then wrapped Troy in a hug, "You're going to be fine Troy, I know it. And if you ever need any help, I live fifteen minutes away."

"Thanks Annie. I can't really talk to Britta about this, well I can- I just don't want to scare her into thinking that I'm going to leave her."

"I understand, but I can only imagine what a great dad you're going to be seriously."

Their heads whipped back at the sound of the door opening. They walked over to find Abed wearing his Inspector Spacetime outfit, everyone greeted him with a hug and Troy with their not-so-secret handshake.

Annie found Jeff talking with Shirley about Pierce's costume. They were almost 90% sure he was Indiana Jones.

Annie handed him the beer she grabbed from the kitchen, "Thanks," he said taking a gulp of the beverage.

The party progressed and by six they already had trick-o-treaters at their door. One right after another, witches, ghosts, vampires, zombies, princesses, and cowboys stopped by. Everyone took turns handing out candy, even Jeff. And much to Annie's surprise he wasn't tossing it at them and closing the door. He took the time to ask, "What princess are you?" in that voice you only talk to a puppy dog in. Annie knew now wasn't the time to comment, but from a distance, Jeff looked adorable handing out candy to children, and that he might actually be good with kids, or even enjoy them. Too bad his 1920's gangster kind of ruined his image.

* * *

They moved the party to outside, with the candy, pumpkins, carving utensils, a trashcan for pumpkin guts, and their beer. They were working on carving their pumpkins diligently. Pierce decided to carve an original smiley face pumpkin along with Annie and Troy.

"So are the eyes triangles?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, I think so, but it's your pumpkin Troy, you can do whatever you want with it," Annie answered.

Annie carved the upside down triangle for a nose when she looked over at Jeff who was working on his.

"What are you doing Jeff?" Pierce asked.

"I'm doing ghost. I was always a ghost for Halloween, until I stopped dressing up. Then I went to Greendale…" He shook his head out of his trance, "what is everyone else doing?"

"Zombie," Britta answered.

"Blorgon," Abed didn't even bother looking up from his pumpkin.

"I'm doing a werewolf," Shirley answered in her peppy tone while throwing a chunk of pumpkin into the trash.

"I think the three of us are doing normal faces," Annie answered while looking at Troy and Pierce's work.

"Uh Troy?" Jeff interrupted his pumpkin carving.

"Mm?"

"If you don't turn you're pumpkin right side up, it's doing to be a dyslexic pumpkin."

The rest of the group laughed, while Troy turned his pumpkin right side up.

Annie couldn't contain her laughter, "Sorry Troy, it's just… I can't," she giggled.

* * *

"Troy and Abed want to get marshmallows from trees and go bobbing for apples," Jeff came up behind Annie and hugged her from behind.

"You're point."

"I think we could be making better use of our time," although she couldn't see it, she could hear the wink in his voice as he discretely dipped his lips to her neck.

As much as she wanted to go home and do what she promised she wanted to torture Jeff more, "actually that sounds fun!"

"Evil."

She giggled and walked away to the backyard where Troy and Abed tied marshmallows up from a tree and filled up a bucket of water and apples.

They all were twirling around like idiots under the trees trying to eat a marshmallow. Jeff got his relatively quickly, followed by Abed. They both sat on the deck stairs looking at their friends trying to grasp a marshmallow with their mouth. Jeff watched Annie giggle and laugh with their friends while failing to get a marshmallow. Damn, she was adorable sometimes. He wasn't sure if she knew what she was doing but she proceeded to stick her tongue out to get her marshmallow. That mixed with her adorable laughter and skimpy outfit, Jeff new she was definitely messing with him.

Jeff was really bad with the apples. It probably took him a good ten minutes to get one. Annie on the other hand was a pro. She gracefully dipped her chin into the water and bit on an apple pulling in out with just her teeth. Then she looked up seductively from under her eyelashes at Jeff. He knew that look from when she was on her kn- okay, he definitely couldn't think about that here.

It got colder as the sun went down and the group carried themselves inside.

"So are we leaving now?" Jeff impatiently asked.

Annie looked at him in fake surprise, "What's the rush."

"I think you know."

"No, I think you're going to have to spell it out for me."

"Your outfit, the way you've been looking at me… like what you're doing right now- Stop it!"

Annie giggled; she _loved _having sexual power over Jeff, "Whoops."

She walked away making sure to swivel her hips just a little bit more, knowing that this all was driving Jeff insane.

* * *

They gathered on the couch once trick-or-treaters stopped coming by. Shirley made hot chocolate for everyone, Annie went to find blankets for everyone, Britta started the fire place, and Troy fished out his scary movie collection.

"Scream 4, Scream 4, Scream 4?" Abed asked as he pointed to his friends, "Annie would love this movie."

"Why do you say that?" she asked.

"This actress is in it, she looks a lot like you."

Before Annie had time to wonder who it was, Jeff pulled her down to the couch sitting on top of him. He grabbed a blanket and yanked it over her. Annie got comfortable and nestled herself between the couch and Jeff. He kissed her on the forehead and tried very hard to not think about what he would be doing this evening.

They were about a quarter threw the movie when Jeff then whispered in her ear.

"After this movie I'm dragging you out the door if you-"

"Hey guys, Jeff and I are going to head out. I have work early tomorrow so I best be getting home."

Annie was such a good liar.

They said their goodbyes to the group and walked out the door to his car. When Jeff started driving Annie noticed the way he sped through the neighborhood.

"Jeff! There are children out!"

"Sorry Annie, when you taunt me for four and a half hours, this is what you can expect."

Annie rolled her eyes, "Jeff Winger, despite his change in persona, still has his selfish needs."

"Damn right I do."

"Well, speed on home, because I can't wait to take this costume off. Or you know… have it done for me," she winked.

"If I get a ticket, it's your fault."

Then Jeff's foot slammed on the accelerator and they were inside the apartment in minutes.


	12. I Really Needed That McAllen

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Community  
**A/N:** Honestly, this is a filler chapter. I don't like it that much, so if I'm starting to lose you guys, stay strong and stay with me for a few more chapters. I don't even know about this chapter, so I'm sorry._

* * *

Chapter 12: I Really Needed That McAllen_  
_

If there was one thing Annie loved more than her new life with Jeff, it would be the days when she had Fridays off from work. She could have a quite day all to her from the time Jeff left, around eight to about five. Occasionally she would get random days off from work, and she loved when they were Fridays. She went walking, she read, she caught up on paperwork and school work (she was getting her masters), but today, because nor she or Jeff ever got the mail, she decided she would go get it. It was around noon by the time she made it downstairs to get the mail.

"Catalogs," she tossed them into a pile.

"Bills," she tossed them to another.

"Snail mail?" She questioned as she looked at the letter.

Then she realized.

_Shit._

She flipped it over; sure enough it was from who she thought it was.

_Shit shit shit shit shit._

"William Winger," she sighed.

She placed the white envelope on the table and cleaned off the magazines and bills. God, what was Jeff going to do? She guessed freak out, but she thought she was she was the one freaking out. More than she should anyway.

She pulled out her phone, to call Jeff at first, but then realized that that was an awful idea. So she decided to call his mom. She found the D section in her contact list and called his mom.

"Hello?" the friendly voice on the other end greeted her.

"Doreen?"

"Yes Annie, is everything okay?"

"No, I just got the mail and Jeff's father sent him a letter…"

"Oh, well…"

"I didn't know what to do so I called you because you knew he was trying to contact him."

"Does Jeff know yet?"

"No, not yet. I was going to call him but I figured I'd call you first."

"Oh well, I'm not sure what do either."

"Well I was going to wait until he came home; he'll be home in a few hours."

"I'd do that Annie. Don't let it stress you out too much, okay? If you need to call me again please do. And have Jeff do the same when he finds out."

"Alright, thank you."

"No, thank you Annie. Thank you for dealing with this for me."

"Oh, it's quite alright."

"Well, please call me."

"Will do."

"Alright, bye Annie."

"Bye," she ended the phone call quickly.

* * *

She decided to clean to take her mind off of the stress. She was very careful to get every tedious detail in their apartment clean. She finished with about twenty minutes before Jeff came home and decided to make a McAllen neat just the way Jeff liked it; she figured Jeff would need one, or four.

She sat at the table with his drink in hand and the letter on the table. She tapped her foot violently. Her movement ceased when the door lock slowly turned.

"Hi Jeff," she jumped out of her chair and slipped him the drink.

"Hey babe, is everything okay?"

To this she didn't respond but led him back to the table.

"Hello? Annie? Is everything okay?"

She looked down as she slipped him the letter.

"This came for you," her voice was almost a whisper.

Jeff opened the letter and walked over to the couch as he read it. Annie hovered close by as she sat on the couch next to him. He was still, breathing normally, as far as Annie could see.

"Well," Jeff sighed as he dropped his head to his hand.

"Well…"

"Well, he wants to see me."

"I know."

"You knew? How?"

"Your mom, she told me," tears welled up in the corners of her eyes, "Apparently he contacted her. She didn't answer any of his emails asking about you, but she did tell me about them."

"Why didn't you tell me!?" Annie heard his voice rise in the slightest way; she could tell he was trying to control his anger.

"Because Jeff, I didn't want to see you hurt! I didn't want him in your life! I know what he did to you and how he affected you."

"How! How would you know!" Now he was yelling.

"Because my mom _and _dad left me! They left me when I was eighteen, Jeff! I haven't spoken to them since then. And I hate myself for that every day, I know why they left and I know it was my fault. I still beat myself up over it. And Jeff, since we've meet I know that you've improved, you let people in your life, and you love me because you're able to do that. I don't want him to mess up you up."

"Well Annie! That's not your call!"

"I know! I'm selfish for keeping this from you, but Jeff, I love you too much to see you hurt."

He didn't say anything to this.

"Fine then, Jeff call your mother! She's worried for the same exact reasons I am. And if you're not going to listen to me, listen to her."

Jeff didn't say anything as he left the room and whipped out his phone to call his mom.

* * *

The only thing Annie could do was take a warm shower and change into her pajamas. She grabbed two blankets and a pillow. She thought about taking some cough syrup to nock her out, but opted against it. She turned on the tv and decided to watch the Harry Potter movies on ABC for the next few hours.

Her eyes were stained red and her eyes were also swollen. But she knew she deserved it, as well as her makeshift bed for the night.

The front door opened jolting Annie awake but she didn't move. She heard infomercials playing in the background, she knew it was late, but she was confused as to why Jeff was coming home. Jeff walked passed her to the bedroom. Thirsty, Annie got up to get herself a drink of water when Jeff walked back out, but in his boxers.

"Annie," Jeff whispered.

"Jeff, I'm so sorry for what I-" He cut her off by kissing her aggressively.

Her back slammed into the back of the refrigerator, his hand between the cold stainless steel and her back. Annie cupped his face as his hand went up the back of her shirt. The kissing slowed down a little then Annie pulled away, noses still touching.

"Jeff, I'm sorr-"

"No I'm sorry, Annie. I shouldn't have gotten mad at you; I should have known that you were trying to protect me."

"Well I should have told you."

"I think you did the right thing. Most of this has to do with me not wanting to meet my father, not you."

His hands slid over the small of her back and pulled her toward him as he kissed that one spot on her neck that drove her crazy.

Annie wanted to ask him if he called his dad, and if he did, ask what he said. But as her underwear fell to the floor she decided that it could wait.

* * *

Jeff's arms were wrapped around Annie when she woke. He was quietly snoring, so Annie figured he was still sleeping. She looked up to the nearest window where sunlight was pouring in the room from beneath the blinds. She assumed it was nine or so but she went to check the alarm clock on her nightstand which disrupted Jeff from his slumber.

"Morning," he yawned.

She gave up on looking at the time and turned to face him, "Morning sleepy head," she pressed a light kiss on his fore head.

"About last night Annie," Jeff started.

"Jeff, there is no need to apologize. We were both wrong and were both sorry about it."

"No, no, not you, it's my dad."

"Oh right," She had totally forgotten the reason for fighting. "What happened?"

"I called him. Next Friday, he wants to meet for dinner."

"Are you going to do it?"

"I guess. I mean, I'm as ready as I'll ever be so, why not."

"Well, do you really think you're as ready as you think you are?"

"I guess, but I think I'm at a point where waiting to meet him is going to drive me just as crazy."

Annie sighed, "Well, do what you want; I'm staying out of it."

"Don't."

"What?"

"Don't stay out of it."

"But Jeff, that's only going to make it worse."

"No, it's not. I want you to come with me. I can't do this alone; at least I don't think I could."

"You want me to be there when you see your dad?"

Jeff nodded cautiously.

Annie smiled at him, "Of course I'll do it," she leaned over to hug him, "I'm so proud of you," her voice was almost a whisper in her ear.

Jeff felt water droplets on his shoulder, then Annie sniffled, then he put two and two together.

"Annie, are you crying?"

She broke the hug nodded, "This is a really big deal, Jeff! And I'm really scared for you because I don't want you to get hurt but I'm happy for you at the same time because you're finally going to fill in that missing puzzle piece."

"Annie, I have no missing puzzle pieces. I have everything I need, seeing my dad is just a bonus."

"But still! I'm happy and excited for you."

"Well thank you Annie," he kissed the top of her forehead.

"Now," Annie said rolling out of bed and drying her tears, "let's make breakfast, I'm hungry."

She walked over to the dresser to find a tee-shirt and underwear.

Jeff walked over to her, "Annie, let's go to Denny's. My man guilt is doing summersaults. That was technically makeup sex, I feel the need to take you to breakfast," he joked.

"You had me at Denny's."

* * *

"You ready?" Annie placed her hand on his and gave it a squeeze.

"No."

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"No."

"Okay, well do you want to turn around and head back to Greendale?"

"No."

"Well, let's get this over with. I'll be right here for you, and you know you can leave when you want to."

They walked into the restaurant hand in hand. Annie in her little black dress and Jeff in a suit, they walked into the swanky restaurant. Annie could feel Jeff's hands shaking and sweating, and her hands, so calm but on the inside, she was probably more nervous than Jeff.

"Table for two?" The man looked at Jeff and Annie.

When Annie realized that Jeff forgot how to speak, she interrupted the silence, "Actually we're meeting someone."

"Oh, name?

"William Winger," Jeff choked out.

"Right this way."

As he walked every footstep became heaver, and longer. Like that nervous high schooler that's afraid of public speaking, his heart pounded, he felt his face growing hot and red but his hands clammy and cold, his breathing sped up; Annie smiled at him, and said something but everything just sounded like white noise.

A man slid out of the booth and hugged Jeff. His heart nearly stopped. Annie tried to let go of his hand so he could hug his father back, but he held on to tightly. Annie was the only solid ground he had, and he was not letting go of it.

Annie could see the man's face over Jeff's shoulder, the two were almost identical.

"Jeffery."

He wasn't sure how he should address him, his mind wondered Dad or William, Dad or William, Dad or William, Dad or William-

"Dad."

Watching the two exchange brought tears to Annie's eyes.

The man was crying, quite hard, "My boy, look at you, you've grown."

"People have a tendency to do that," Even at moments of shock, Jeff was still sarcastic as always.

"Now who is this young lady?"

"Dad, this is my girlfriend, Annie."

Annie finally broke free of Jeff's to shake William's hand.

"Pleasure to meet you, Annie."

"To you as well," she said, somewhat coldly.

"Well shall we sit?" William pointed to the booth to the right of them.

"Oh yes, of course."

The three awkwardly sat around until Jeff courageously broke the silence.

"So, dad. What's new."

It was almost funny, how awkward this was, if it were any other time, Annie might have laughed.

"Well, I'm not married or in a relationship, or anything of the sort. So nothing to exciting, but you've clearly found someone."

"Yeah. I did." Jeff was very unenthused.

"So how did you guys meet?"

Annie looked at Jeff, and laughed.

"It's a long story," Annie said, still not looking away from Jeff.

"It all started when I enrolled at a community college..."

* * *

Even though Jeff felt like he needed twelve drinks, he stuck to one McAllen. As his story went on about their Greendale experience, his glass became empty. They talked about a few other things, like Jeff in high school and him growing up, but once his drink was empty- he decided enough was enough.

They walked out of the restaurant, hand in hand, but this time less sweaty. As soon as they were out of sight Jeff stopped Annie, pulled her into a hug and hoisted her up off the ground.

"I did it!" He spun them around in a circle.

"I'm so proud of you," she whispered as he hugged him tight.

Jeff slowed the spinning until he heard her heels tap the ground. The stayed in their hug for a moment until Jeff sweeps her up from under her knees and carries her.

"Jeff!" She giggled, "What's gotten into you! Put me down!"

Instead he kisses her.


	13. Rose

**_Disclaimer: _**_I don't own Community, mmkay?_**_  
A/N: _**_Remember how I said I was going to make this 30 chapters long? I lied, this is the last chapter! Except for it's not because there is going to be a prologue after this but, I hope you enjoy this. Also when you see Rose by Ludovico Einaudi, youtube it and play it. It's a beautiful song. But anyway, I've had a blast writing this and I hope you've enjoyed reading it, thanks to everyone who's reviewed and thanks to everyone I know who has encouraged me to keep writing. Xoxo :)_

* * *

Chapter 13: Rose

"So what are you going to do?" Troy asked eagerly to Jeff who was on the other line.

"Take her, obviously."

"I know that, but are you going to do anything… extra?"

"If by extra do you mean…uh."

"I don't mean anything Jeff, do what you want but I'm just saying if you don't plan on leaving her, why wait?"

"Bye Troy," Jeff rolled his eyes.

Troy just laughed, "Hey, bring me back a souvenir!" He yelled as his last words before Jeff hung up the phone.

He sighed, and looked at the birthday girl, as of twelve minuets ago sound asleep; he had a lot of work to do.

* * *

What kind of person hands out two first class plane tickets that leave the very next day, a person in his law firm of course. But he wasn't complaining; besides the destination would make a perfect birthday gift. So when Annie woke up the next morning Jeff wished her happy birthday, then when she left for her day job he packed for both of them. He had four hours to pack, which was plenty, but when Britta showed up to help things went a lot quicker. He left at eleven to take Annie to "lunch."

"Hey babe" he said as she got into his car.

"Hi, thanks for taking me out, where are we going?" She asked.

Then Jeff took out a tie and blindfolded her, "That is for me to know, and you to find out.

When they arrived at the airport Jeff parked his car in the overnight parking garage and helped Annie out of the car.

"Are we at the mall?" She asked, "I know were in a parking garage."

"Better," he smirked as he walked around to haul the luggage out of the trunk.

He placed the suitcase handle in her hand and took off the blindfold.

"Oh my God! Jeff! We're leaving?"

"Yes, I called your office this morning they know you're not coming back and your friends Samantha and Melanie are bringing your car home."

"Wait… where are we going?"

"Again, that's for me to know and you to find out."

Getting Annie though security and into to boarding area without her finding out where they were headed was no easy task. Each time Jeff had to explain that he didn't want the surprise to be spoiled. So when it was his fourth or fifth time explaining it to the flight attendant he was a little sick of hearing it from himself, but the middle aged flight attendant thought it was adorable and made an announcement to the whole cabin.

"We have a passenger who doesn't know where she is going curtsy of her boyfriend who is surprising her so I cannot say the destination but thank you for choosing Southwest Airlines, and welcome aboard!"

Annie turned to Jeff speechless.

"Happy Birthday Annie," he kissed her gently on the lips.

"Jeff, we could be going to freaking Oklahoma for all I care, thank you so much for this."

Jeff squeezed Annie's hand tightly, "Well where we're going is definitely not Oklahoma."

Annie turned to look out the window as the plane began to move, "wow," she whispered.

"Hm?"

"Oh nothing, it's just that I've never been on a plane before, that's all."

"Well in that case you picked a fine seat," Jeff said pointing to the window.

"Oohh," Annie shivered, "I'm so excited."

"Good, I am too," he smiled down to her as he tightly held her hand.

"So do I get a hint?" She asked.

"Um, it's going to be cold."

"Jeff! I real hint!"

"Okay then, the time zone changes."

"Hmm."

"No more hints, just enjoy the flight," he said laughing at her confusion.

Jeff figured that because this was Annie's birthday he was going to live it up with her. He had set aside some money every month to take Annie out of town for her birthday, but because his law firm offered him two tickets with a perfect destination, he had extra money to spend. And he was pretty sure he knew what he was going to do with it.

They ordered champagne to celebrate the occasion as well as a nice dinner after all, it was first class. The flight went perfectly with the "live it up" theme of the occasion.

After what felt like days to Annie, they landed four hours later. They got off the plane and went straight outside (thankfully they didn't have to go to the baggage claim because they brought their luggage with them which might have given their location away).

When Annie stepped outside the air was chilly, thankfully Jeff got a cab immediately. As soon as Annie got in the car, Jeff took her phone, so she couldn't see her location. When the luggage was in the trunk Jeff's tie came off and went over Annie's eyes. She could hear him whisper something to the cab driver but couldn't make it out.

She felt the cab start to drive, as she tapped her foot anxiously. She grabbed Jeff's hand and squeezed it tightly.

"We are almost there," he whispered.

"Good, because I don't know how much longer I can take this."

"Here ya go," The driver said as he pulled to a stop.

"Alright, then."

"Were here?" Annie asked, "We're really here."

"Yes, but keep that on for just a second I'm going to get the luggage out then get you out then you can look."

"Jeff, will I know where I am when I look?"

"Yes, you'll know."

The cab driver helped get their bags, Jeff paid him, and then he helped Annie out of the cab.

"Watch your step," Jeff said leading her out of the car then to the side walk.

It would loud, noisy, and obviously full of people.

"On the count of three," Jeff said reaching around to untie her makeshift blind fold.

"One," Jeff whispered into her ear.

"Two," Annie said back, shaking.

"Three," Jeff said undoing the tie completely.

As the blindfold fell Annie saw people, lights, and a beautiful sky holding the setting sun. The scenery was unmistakable, they were in New York City.

"Oh my God!" Annie gasped.

Jeff just chuckled as he watched Annie look around, "Happy Birthday Annie."

"Jeff, oh my God!" She exclaimed wrapping him into a huge hug, "Thank you," he saw a tear in her eyes now.

"You're very welcome, you're worth it," he smiled as he kissed her.

* * *

They walked to their hotel room and didn't even bother to unpack. They just walked around the city, taking it all in.

"So what's the plan for tomorrow?" Annie asked.

"I was thinking Statue of Liberty, and Fifth Avenue? And maybe a show? Is that something you'd like to do?"

"Yes! Oh my God yes!"

"Alright then, we have a plan." He smiled to her as they crossed a busy intersection.

She had a plan, but Jeff still needed to get his straightened out.

* * *

They stayed on Times Square in the Marquee. The room had an incredible view of the city too. In the five minuets that they stayed up there as the dropped off their stuff to go run around, Annie hadn't noticed how nice it truly was.

"Jeff, this room is beautiful."

"I've got connections," he said turning down the covers.

"Do you now," she smirked while towel drying her hair.

"Yes, I do. With Marriott points, I can stay pretty much anywhere if I save them up. Also Ronald from the firm offered the plane tickets to me as a bonus."

"Well," she said walking forward wrapping her arms him, "we'll have to thank him," she whispered, "because this is incredible."

"Yes, you are."

"I was talking about all of this, but thank you," she nibbled on his ear, "but you are too," she worked her way down to his neck at a painfully slow pace and slid her hands underneath his shirt.

"Annie you can't do this to me and expect me to get any sleep."

"Who said anything about sleep," she giggled.

"Fair enough," he said pinning her to the bed underneath him.

* * *

The next day they got up early to make it to the Statue of Liberty, being as it was the day before Christmas Eve, there wasn't much of a crowd. Annie was in awe, when they made it up to the crown of Lady Liberty, and quite honestly Jeff was too.

Jeff had been to New York plenty of times, mostly for work, but he never went to just be a tourist. He'd seen the city, but not like this. Also he had to admit, watching Annie experience the city for the first time was pretty amazing.

Annie of course took a ton of pictures, but honestly Jeff couldn't blame her. He snapped a few here and there; they mostly were Annie posing in front of whatever he was taking pictures of. He also took a few pictures that looked like they belonged on a post card, or a laptop wallpaper.

They took the ferry back, and were at the end of Fifth Avenue.

"Ready to go buy some stuff," Jeff smiled reaching for her hand.

"Jeff, you really don't have to take me shopping."

"But isn't that like every girls dream? To go shopping on Fifth Avenue and buy nice things that you can say 'I got that in New York'."

"Aw, Jeff, but that's-"

"Fine then Annie, it is my dream. Let me by you nice things from Fifth Avenue."

"Jeff, I don't want you spending all of this money on me! This trip was probably crazy expensive."

"Okay Annie," he took both of her hands and smiled, "I had to pay fifty dollars for the hotel room. Marriott points don't cover some fees but that's it. Plus I already told you Ronald gave me the plane tickets as a part of my bonus. So I was planning on spending a lot more money, than I actually am."

"Your thriftiness is endearing."

"Yeah yeah yeah, now" he pointed down the never ending street of shops, "let's shop."

Before they started shopping they went into FAO to by Britta and Troy's baby girl a new teddy bear.

But then came Coach, Tory Burch, Prada, Fendi, Betsy Johnson, Gucci, Louis Vuitton, Chanel, Dior and, Michael Kors.

Annie felt like she was going to pass out from excitement over all of the things she was getting.

Sunglasses, shoes, dresses, purses, watches, make up, perfume, jewelry.

She felt like a million bucks walking around with Jeff and all of her bags, except for Jeff still had one more important store to go to, but he would have to do that later.

* * *

Jeff walked alone back up Fifth Avenue, he had tickets to the Phantom of the Opera at eight and he figured he would give Annie time to get ready before they left. Jeff got ready pretty quickly, but as soon as Annie stepped in the shower he looked around in Annie's suitcase, he needed to get a size of a particular piece of jewelry.

"Hey Annie, I need to go run an errand! I'll be back by seven thirty!" He yelled into the bathroom.

"Hi welcome to Tiffany's what can I help you with?"

"I need an engagement ring please."

"Right this way."

* * *

He had the jewelry in his hand and his phone in the other, he immediately called Troy's phone.

"Hey Jeff, how's the big apple?" He heard Troy ask.

"It's great; I just need to tell you something."

"Okay…?"

"Troy, I'm doing what you said. I'm going to propose to Annie."

"Dude! Awesome!"

"I just bought it, but I'm going to give it to her tomorrow."

"Christmas Eve, very nice. Do you know where?"

"Empire State Building, for sure. But hey I have to go, I'm about to get in the elevator."

"Well man, good luck."

As soon as he got to the hotel room he hid the ring is in suitcase.

"Hey you ready?" He heard Annie ask from behind him.

He looked over to see Annie in a brand new designer outfit. A slimming red cocktail dress, black spiked high heels with red soles, with a classic black Chanel bag on her shoulder.

"Yes, I am," she said putting in her new earrings.

"You look stunning." He said kissing her on the cheek, "and you smell really great."

"It's Fendi, someone very special picked it out for me."

* * *

They walked to 44th street to the Majestic Theater where the Phantom of the Opera was showing. Annie could barely contain her excitement. She'd never seen Phantom of the Opera.

Or any musical.

Or had a boyfriend who took her to New York for the Holidays and spent a ton of money on her.

So yeah, she was pretty damn excited.

The musical was fantastic, there was definitely a reason it was the longest running musical. Between the costumes and the music it was perfect. Annie was in awe, as was Jeff. Neither of them were real into singing, dancing or acting but this show was perfect.

"Well that was…"

"Amazing," Jeff finished.

"I've watched the movie a bunch but this was just… God, it was perfect."

"I know, hey what time is it?"

"Almost eleven. What do you want to do about dinner?"

"Well there is a pizza places two blocks up, and on 42nd street there's an Applebee's, there's a Red Lobster and a Planet Hollywood in times."

"I'm fine with whatever."

"Okay if we go to Applebee's there's an ice cream shop right across from it. Also Applebee's is on 42nd street."

"What's so special about 42nd street?"

"Nothing really, except for there is a musical called 42nd Street, but it's really pretty at night, wanna go?"

"Sure!"

Jeff was right, 42nd street is nice at night, except for you couldn't tell it was night really, that's how lit up it was. Annie took several pictures and even got a stranger to take a couple photos of her and Jeff too. They walked down from the Applebee's after dinner. It was cold and snowy, so Jeff lent Annie his coat, for more than ten seconds this time.

"Jeff," Annie said coming to a stop to wait to cross the street.

"Yes."

"I'm sure you're sick of hearing this, but thank you."

"Annie, it was my pleasure."

"Not just for the show, but for this whole trip. I've never been to New York, so this was truly amazing. And I know you are tired of me saying this, but thank you and I love you."

"Annie, I've always wanted to go to New York with you, so you're welcome and I love you too."

"This is honestly the best birthday/Christmas gift I have ever gotten."

"Well Annie, you're worth it. I've been here plenty but it's not the same with someone you love. You being her makes New York ten times brighter."

"I love you so much."

Then Jeff wrapped his arms around Annie's waist and effortlessly lifted her up, she squeaked a little in shock as Jeff's lips captured hers. It was picture perfect with the city as the backdrop and the snow falling.

* * *

They made it back to the Marriott before midnight, in all of these surprises for Annie, there was one for Jeff.

They were making out in the elevator like a couple of teenagers and when they finally made it up to their floor with Jeff's hair messed up and his tie loosened, Annie took his hand and led him to their room.

Annie left Jeff standing there as she left to the bathroom.

"I'll just be a moment," she said closing the door.

During their shopping trip, Annie had found time to go to Victoria's Secret alone. She bought the hottest lingerie she could find, she figured that it was a gift to herself that Jeff wouldn't mind.

She looked in the mirror one last time before she walked out of the bathroom with her makeup a little darker, lips a little redder, and dressed in the same heels she wore earlier, black stockings, and black lace all covered in a short black silk house robe. She decided to wear the black lace set now and figured she'd wear the babydolls and suspenders later.

He heard the familiar sound of heels tapping then looked up to see Annie, staring at him seductively in heels and a house robe. She walked toward him and sat on his lap.

"I got these because you were buying me purses, and shoes, and watches, I figured it was the least I could do," she giggled.

He didn't say anything but just kissed that one part of her neck that drove her crazy as his hands went to untie her house robe.

"Allow me," she said as she stood up and dropped the silk robe to the floor.

"Christ, how are you not a Victoria's Secret Angle," he stood up and kissed her hard.

Somewhere in all of the kissing Annie mumbled a "thank you."

* * *

They slept in late, and the hotel room was freezing, which only made Jeff and Annie pile on the blankets and let the heat of their bodies fill the bed.

Annie woke up first; she sat up allowing the covers to fall exposing herself completely. Deciding it was too cold she went back to Jeff.

"Merry Christmas Eve," she whispered as she snuggled closer to Jeff eyes drifting shut.

Then his shot open.

Today.

Today was the day.

Ho-ly crap.

"Merry Christmas Eve," his voice shook.

"You okay?"

"Yes, I'm uh- just cold."

"I know its freezing in here."

The two sat in a silent bliss, still half awake half asleep. Jeff began to play with Annie's hair, gently twirling it, to calm himself down.

"So what are we doing today?" Annie asked.

"I was thinking room service, and then once we get dressed we can go to central park, go ice skating, and I really want to go to the Empire State Building tonight."

"I like your thinking."

The two ordered room service and just hung around for another hour or so. They watch TV and had another repeat of last night. By then all worry of what was to come later that night faded away in Jeff's mind.

* * *

They finally got dressed and made it outside and decided to take the subway to central park.

The familiar post card setting was full of couples walking, children playing and tourist taking pictures. They walked hand in hand talking about the Phantom of the Opera, New York, and Troy and Britta's baby girl that was soon to come.

"We can't go a day without talking about her," Jeff laughed.

"I know, that child is going to be the most spoiled child in the world."

"Tell me about it, I was talking with Troy the night before we left, he's already bought her new outfits and he said the he painted the nursery last week."

Annie laughed, "Troy as a father."

"I know right? That little girl is going to have him wrapped around her finger."

"Britta's no better! But not that I could blame her, it's so easy to spend tons of money on children, especially on a little girl."

"I'd be broke if I ever had a daughter," Jeff said.

Annie went silent and then thoughts of Jeff holding a baby came to her. Not just any baby, a future baby of theirs. Then she pictured Jeff with a feather boa on attending a tea party.

"Do you want kids?" She blurted out.

"Well I'm no Troy; I'm not making that happen anytime soon," he chuckled, "but eventually. I never thought I would but watching Troy and Britta makes me want a family. But I would want to be a parent to do everything that my dad didn't do, give another kid what I didn't have. You know?"

"Me too, I always said that my parents were the perfect example of what not to do."

Jeff smiled at Annie, "Parents suck."

"Agreed."

They continued to walk and as they spoke, any doubt Jeff had about tonight was fading away. Jeff could do purpose to her now, but he didn't have the ring with him, and he had a plan that he was sticking to.

They ended up at Rockefeller and went ice skating.

Skating to Annie somehow came easy to her, which was surprising because she had skated probably three times in her life. Jeff on the other hand took a while to get used to the ice.

They held hands of course, skating around the rink. Annie was laughing at Jeff who wasn't very good at ice skating. The look of pure joy on her face, like a small child on Christmas morning. Her hair was flowing around her face as she laughed, they skated to a stop. Annie looked up at Jeff who moved a strand of hair covering her lips; he leaded down to kiss her pale ice cold lips.

"You look gorgeous when it snows," he whispered in her ear, taking both of her hands in his.

Annie giggled girlishly like a teenager, "Thank you."

After their sweet little moment they had someone take their picture in front of the Christmas tree turned in their skates and decided to go to go have some lunch.

* * *

Minuets turned into hours and Jeff was anxiously waiting for night to come.

So once the sun began to set Jeff went to the hotel room to pick up the ring and left for the Empire State Building.

The elevator ride to the top was the longest elevator ride of Jeff's life, and probably ever.

"Oh my God! It's so beautiful Annie said before she stepped outside.

It truly was, the city was lit, and the Christmas lights were brightly shining over the city. Annie was distracted by the view to notice that Jeff gave a tour guide his camera to capture the moment.

"Wow, it's really pretty," Jeff said catching up to Annie.

"I know, I've seen pictures, but nothing can really compare."

They walked around the building pointing out important buildings and taking pictures while the sun was still setting.

"Well, I think we've seen it all, wanna go inside?" Annie asked.

"Just a minute," he said grabbing Annie's hands, "it's just so beautiful out here."

"I know."

Jeff sighed, this was really happening, he was really about to do this.

"Annie."

"Hmm?"

"I'm really happy you're in my life, and I can never say it enough but, I love you."

"Aw, well I love you too."

"And five years ago when I met you I had no clue of what an impact you were going to have on me. And even now, I can't believe I'm this lucky to be in a relationship with you. I'm lucky that I have you in my life, I'm lucky that you love me, and sometimes I cannot believe that I'm this lucky to be in love with my best friend. You are the reason I smile, you are the reason for so many thing Annie. Milady, you are the one that showed me how to love, and you are the reason I love." His voice was cracking now and tears were forming in the corner of his eyes, "I love you Annie, more than anything in the world, and I want to continue to love you like I do now. I want to spend the rest of my life with you," he paused as he sunk to one knee and pulled out black velvet box out of his pocket and opened it to reveal a beautiful Tiffany diamond ring. He was really doing this; there was no going back now.

His hands could barley hold the box still and he could barely hear himself over his own beating heart.

Annie's heart stopped, was he really about to-

"So I must ask, Annie Edison, will you marry me?"

She smiled as she wiped a tear falling from her eye, "Yes, of course I will."

He took the ring out and slipped it on her left ring finger while her other hand covered her mouth.

He stood up and kissed her passionately, while bystanders applauded.

"Oh my God, Jeff," she said with tears in her eyes, "I love you so much!" She hugged him tightly.

The tour guide gave him his camera back full of pictures of the engagement and congratulated the two of them. They hurried out of the building and into the hotel room in the same rush they were in last night.

* * *

They got to the room and Annie opened the door to see tons of candles lighting the place and rose petals scattered on the floor.

"Jeff! Oh my god, you really do go all out," she said hugging him tightly.

"Thank room service, not me."

Jeff took off his coat and plugged his phone into the speakers as Annie took off her shoes. He played his playlist of classical music. The song Rose by Ludovico Einaudi came on shuffle. He turned to Annie who was crying so many happy tears. She looked up at Jeff and smiled, the way her eyes reflected the candle light and they way it cast shadows over her face- she'd never looked more beautiful.

He walked over to her to hug her, tighter than ever as they swayed to the music. He brushed aside hair covering her ear to whisper, "I love you."

"I love you, Jeff, more than anything-" she had more to say but her eyes fluttered closed and her lips found their way to his.

More tears trickled down her cheek as they kissed, slowly but passionately. There were no words that needed to be said. It was just Jeff and Annie slowly kissing and dancing in candle light to the music that filled the room knowing that they had the rest of their lives to spend together.


	14. Epilogue

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Community, mmkay?  
**A/N: **Last chapter! This is the epilogue, just something to give closure, no dialogue, no details, just closure. Well I hope you've enjoyed my story just as much as I enjoyed writing it. Fair warning, I've been watching a lot of Friends and Cougar Town and will probably start writing for them soon, so besides finishing my other fics and starting a few more, but that's what I have planed. Anyway shout out to my best friends Marie and Faith (and Faith's family) who inspire me to write. I love you all. Xoxo :)_

* * *

Chapter 14: Epilogue

Sadie Annabel Barns had Britta's skin color and hair, but had Troy's eyes. She was born March 15th 2014, a little before her due date. Britta went into labor when Annie was trying on wedding dresses, and the running joke was that the baby would kick when she approved of a dress. Well, apparently she liked the dress so much; she decided it was time to come out.

Six months later Britta carried her beautiful daughter down the aisle. Britta was helping her toss purple rose petals that matched Britta's maid of honor dress out of the basket. Troy walked at her side; he looked at Jeff who was eagerly awaiting his bride, Annie.

Annie walked down the aisle with Pierce at her side in a beautiful white strapless wedding dress. Jeff couldn't help but feel an array of emotions, happiness, excitement, nervousness, but mostly bliss. For the first time the thought of spending the rest of his life with someone wasn't the least bit frightening.

They said their vows which they wrote and then were pronounced husband and wife. A feeling of joy and fulfillment filled the both of them. And that was just day one of the rest of their lives together.

More Marriott points, airline miles, and lingerie sets later they were in Paris on their honeymoon for two weeks.

Life continued and got more hectic, when Abed's mother had her baby he moved back to Greendale and stayed with Jeff and Annie while looking for an apartment, which was stressful to say the least because the apartment got smaller and smaller it seemed. Jeff even caved and allowed Troy and Britta to keep some of Sadie's toys at the apartment because they were always over. And between having Abed at their apartment and Troy, Britta, and Sadie there they decided to look for a real house. So one day "in the near-distant future" they could start a family of their own and accommodate for the extended family they already had.

As if they couldn't get away from the former study group, they found a beautiful two story house right next door to Troy and Britta's home. Thus everyone gathered at either Troy and Britta's or Jeff and Annie's for drinks, special occasions, movie night, and more drinks. As time progressed they wore out the title "study group" (after all, what were they studying…) and they became more of wine buddies, which Abed said was just like Cougar Town. Whatever that meant.

They went through the motions every year as traditions were kept and new ones were made. Troy and Britta did Halloween and "Mommy," "Aunt Shirley" and "Auntie Annie" took turns taking Sadie, Elijah, Jordan, and Ben, dressed as a ladybug, (Troy's pick), a vampire, a Pirate, and a cowboy, trick-or-treating. Shirley had Thanksgiving. Troy and Britta's parents came in, as did Jeff's mom and step dad and all went to Shirley's house to eat. Normally Britta and Annie drove over together to help Shirley cook along with Shirley's mother and everyone came later for the meal and for the Macy's Day Parade. For Christmas Eve everyone went to Pierce's house, ate and did a gift exchange, and because they had "believers" in the house, they had Pierce dress up as Santa and give the kids candy and gifts. For New Year's Eve, that holiday belonged to Jeff and Annie. They'd do fireworks, put the kids to bed, and then drink champagne to start the New Year as they watched the ball drop in New York, then countdown to their New Year in their time zone. For Sadie's birthday they got together to celebrate at Troy's and Britta's and for Shirley's kids they would often get a bouncy castle at her house. And that vicious cycle would repeat for years to come so they would do it all over again.

By April 2015 Jeff and Annie came to an agreement on kids. They were in a good financial state, and ready to start a family. Getting Annie pregnant was harder than expected. They tried for months before becoming frustrated with themselves and frustrated with the empty room in their house. Afraid she couldn't have kids, Annie went to a doctor to get a medical point of view on what was wrong with her.

By the following February (and after an awesome valentine's day) Jeff and Annie had finally conceived a child. And even though Jeff was nervous about raising a kid, he was nervous for the right reasons, nervous because it was something new, not because he wanted to run away. Everyone was there for Jeff and Annie every step of the way. And by November 14th 2016 Courtney Elizabeth Winger was welcomed into the world with her father's face, but mother's eyes, hair, and as she grew up, her mother's need for orginzation.

Sadie was a wonderful "big sister" to Courtney, which came to no one's surprise.

Troy and Britta, and Jeff and Annie attended many tea parties, fashion shows, make over's, dance recitals, sports events, and were wonderful spouses and wonderful parents to their little girls. Just as Pierce, Shirley, Abed, Troy, Britta, Jeff, Annie, Elijah, Jordan, Ben, Sadie, and Courtney made a wonderful dysfunctional family.

Even with daughters Jeff and Annie, and Troy and Britta took turns babysitting so the other couple could have a date night. Jeff and Annie would always drive by Greendale during their dates, just to talk a walk down memory lane. They would normally do that, have a romantic dinner and then come home and make love like they were young.

Sure everyone's life had evolved into this crazy hectic mess, but it was an enjoyable, loveable hectic mess that they wouldn't change for anything.

* * *

_**End of Evolution**_


End file.
